Promesas del pasado
by afnarelkln
Summary: holita, escribi un fic nuevo, bueno es mas como un gran sonfic: Aquí todos son musicos y entran a una academia especial para musicos, kyoko y ren se encuentran y comienzan a relacionarse poco a poco.Pero ¿cuando kyoko conozca su secreto que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Promesas del pasado

Holitaaaa mina-san, le traigo un nuevo fic, que tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Tengo esta idea desde hace un año, es un enorme son fic en un universo alterno donde todos son cantantes y van a una escuela especializada en esto…

Cap. 1:El inicio

El sol se asomaba por aquel hermosa traga luz en la entrada del cuarto de la mansión de una chica y su padre, dentro de este se hallaba una chica de 18 años, de cabello anaranjado de unos 165cm aproximadamente; ella era Mogami kyoko, la hija y heredera del imperio masako

Kyoko se vistió con una falda tableada blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía un cinturón negro, una blusa purpura y una chaqueta blanca

Todo era nuevo, su ropa había sido desechada por su papa ya que la había llamado "su princesa"

Mas con el tiempo ella se había dado cuenta de que las princesas no existen; y si lo había, ella nunca sería una

Y todo había empezado hacia 6 o 7 años

/flash back (7 meses)/

-ne, Sho - chan, ¿cuando son las preinscripciones a mohitaru?-interrogo una chica de ojos ámbar y cabello negro

-no fastidies kyoko-le respondió un rubio oxigenado de ojos cafés a su lado

-perdón- respondió kyoko

-tenemos que hablar-le dijo molesto

Ambos se dirigieron a la posada de Sho, de manera mas precisamente al sótano, con siremi, la banda de Sho al llegar Sho tomo 2 libretas de el librero desconcertando a kyoko

-kyoko, eres una excelente compositora-le dijo mostrándole 2 libretas, una era canciones para Sho-chan y la otra decía mi música

Kyoko se espanto al ver su libreta secreta en las manos de Sho , y mas al ver como cantaba una canción para Kuon; y la burlña hacia Kuon fue lo que mas la molesto

-oh…. Pobre, le escribiste una canción-dijo leyéndola y comenzando a cantar(chocolate de jesse y joy)

Tú endulzas mi canción

Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación

Siempre Tú

¿Quién podría ser mejor?

Contigo sale el sol

Sazonas mi interior, siempre

Se derrite el corazón

Tan sólo con una mirada

Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Un corazón de bombón que late

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Oh oh oh oh oh

Uuh uh uh uh uh

uuh uh uh uh uh

Tú, tú mi inpiración

Receta de pasión

Amor sin condición, siempre

Se derrite el corazón

Tan sólo con una mirada

Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Un corazón de bombón que late

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Oh oh oh oh oh

Quien no ha probado y no mas

Verás que te hace volar

El cielo en tu paladar

Así me quiero quedar

Quien no ha probado y no mas

Verás que te hace volar

El cielo en tu paladar

Así me quiero quedar, Contigo

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Un corazón de bombón que late

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Oh oh oh oh oh

-toma tus canciones y largo-le dijo aventándole su cuaderno de mi música, yo me quedo con estas-dijo señalando el libro de canciones para Sho-chan

-me vengare-dijo furiosa recogiendo sus cosas

Kyoko fue al cuarto que tenia y saco sus cosas y se fue.

Entro a la casa de su madre, era mediana y sucia

Su madre la esperaba y al verle solo le dijo

-estúpida y se fue

Kyoko se dedico a limpiar ese día, y no pudo alegrarse más de que fueran vacaciones, así que salió al día siguiente para realizar los trámites para transferirse de escuela a kahire

Al acabar el tramite se topo con 2 hombres que venían furiosos caminando, quejándose de algo

-¡como pudo transferirla, esa maldita saena… si lo hizo porque ya sabe que han pasado 15 años y que al cumplir 18 me la llevare!-decía eufórico un hombre de 40 años con su amigo rubio al lado

-ya masahiro, puedes llevártela cuando la veas-lo trato de calmar su amigo kuu

-pero ya he anhelado tanto esto-dijo masahiro, era un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, el y su amigo no parecían tener más de 30

Sin querer chocaron, kyoko, que estaba a punto de irse a teñir el cabello con sus ahorros se disculpo

-perdón-dijo con una reverencia

-no importa-dijo masahiro calmado, mas al verle la cara no pudo evitar alegrarse-kyoko mi hija-dijo como un niño

-disculpe, mis padres son saena y masahiro Mogami, y mi padre nos abandono cuando tenía 3 años-le dijo confundida

-así que eso te dijo saena, donde esta eh… se supone que jamás has de estar sola-dijo molesto

Kyoko estaba confundida

-eres su hija, mas no te abandono, tu madre los separo-dijo kuu un poco molesto

Kyoko solo se limito a sonreír, ella siempre soñó con un padre y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo causando que masahiro se sorprendiera le correspondiera el abrazo. kyoko no se lo espero, ella espera al menos una cachetada y por eso se puso a llorar

-¿por cierto?, adonde ibas señorita-le reclamo kuu

-ah…yo, iba a teñirme el cabello-les dijo un poco nerviosa

-oh..esta bien, vamos de compras-le dijo masahiro sacando una tarjeta goldes

-déjame consentir a mi ahijada-le reclamo kuu

-uhmm… ya que-dijo soltándola y dejando que kuu la abrazara en lo que el llamaba su limosina

Kyoko al ver la limosina casi se muere

-¿son ricos?-dijo kyoko impresionada

-no... le dijo masahiro,-somos multimillonarios-dijeron a coro

Los 3 subieron y masahiro se dispuso a contarle como se había separado de saena

/flash back (17 años)/

Masahiro era un joven de 23 años, apuesto con sus 2 mejores amigos, kuu,y sin que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su esposa saena, el soñaba con ser una estrella de rock

Saena ya estaba arta del sueño y lo odiaba a el y a la maldita kyoko por ser su replica , lo demando y al ver que quería a kyoko ella decidió quedársela, mas cuando tuviera 18 se iria con el y ella se libraría de ella

/fin de flash back/

Al oir la historia kyoko se sonríe, ella ya se lo esperaba

-bueno, llegamos-dijo masahiro-vamos de compras-declaro alegre masahiro

Entraron a la peluquería y kyoko casi se muere al ver los costos, mas su padre le dijo que le hicieran un cambio total de loock y que le dieran ropa perfecta para 3 años

Y asi fue en contra de la voluntad de kyoko por no gastar tanto que su padre derrocho millones de yenes

Y ni masahiro ni kuu le preguntaron el por que, solo la ayudaron a cambiar

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Fin Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

Holita gente, bueno este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste y comenten plissss

Ah y si quieren que ponga alguna cancion en el sonfic dejen sugerencias ¿ne?

Gracias por leer

Bye – by


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMESAS DEL PASADO**

Jejeje les traigo un nuevo capii de este sonfic y ojala les guste

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

**Capitulo 2: Examen de admisión**

Y asi fue en contra de la voluntad de kyoko por no gastar tanto que su padre derrocho millones de yenes

Y ni Masahiro ni Kuu le preguntaron el por qué, solo la ayudaron a cambiar

Kyoko salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con kuu y su padre

-hola Kyoko - ledijo el duo a coro

-hola-se limito a contestar

-te llego esta carta-le dijo kuu dandole la carta

_25 de marzo -_

_Para Mogami Kyoko:_

_Por medio de la presente le hacemos saber, que como ya debe saber esta en mohitaru en la sección LME _

_Esperamos contar con su presencia en el auditorio el dia 5 de mayo de este año _

-Esta en LME como nosotros-dijo Masahiro alegre

/flas back(2-12 -)/

Kyoko caminaba con paso seguro a la entrada del auditorio de inicio de la academia

Al entrar no se sorprendió al ver a sho con su banda alardeando

-nosotros entraremos y ganaremos el concurso recuerden que somos SIREMI-dijo con aquel tono tan común en el. A su lado estaban Mei, Ryo y Kendal tan presunciosos como siempre

Y Mei de exhibicionista con su mini ropa

Sip, esos eran SIREMI, aquellos que según opacaban a Rekukyo, o al menos era lo que decían mas nadie los miraba ni prestaba atención por que miraban a Rekukyo la banda de adolecentes super guapos, eran Tsuruga Ren, Yashiro Yukito, Kei Minami y Mizuki Ruikawa

Estos iban deslumbrando a todo el que pasaban, y eso no le agrado a Siremi

Kyoko observo a los ojos Ren y viceversa a Ren la chica le pareció extraña; ambos se sintieron familiares, mas, no lo pensaron mas

De la nada en el escenario se observo humo a montones, dejando ver a 2 personas Takarada Lory y Shin Ruikawa

-Rekunkyo va a cantar una canción-dijo Takara sonriente

A si la banda subió al escenario, Ren tomo el micrófono

-bueno, vamos a tocar sigo aquí -dijo sonriente

**Sigo aquí**

**Soy la pregunta del millón  
Siempre la interrogación  
No respondas que si, porque si**

Y que, que podrías tú decir  
Si yo no te voy a oír, no me entiendes  
Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mi

Jamás, ya me vas a conocer  
Niño y hombre puedo ser  
No me uses y apartes de ti

Y vi, como alguien aprendió  
Lo que nadie le enseño  
No me entienden, no estoy aquí

Y yo solo quiero ser real  
Y sentir el mundo igual que los otros  
Seguir siempre así

Porque yo tendría que cambiar  
Nadie más lo va a intentar, y no entienden  
Que sigo aquí

Y tu, ves lo que ellos nunca ven  
Te daría el cien por cien  
Me conoces y ya no hay temor

Yo mostraría lo que soy  
Si tú vienes, donde voy no me alcanzan  
Si eres mi amigo mejor

Que sabrán del mal y el bien  
Yo no soy lo que ven  
Todo un mundo durmiendo  
Y yo sigo soñando porque  
Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré

Y yo solo quiero ser real  
Y sentir el mundo igual que los otros  
Por ellos, por mí

Porque yo tendría que cambiar  
Nadie mas lo va a intentar, estoy solo  
Y sigo aquí

Solo yo, estoy aquí  
Sigo aquí, sigo aquí

Al final todos aplaudían como si de un concierto se tratara

Los jueces estaban alegres, Takarada era el dueño de mohitaru y el director o presidente de LME y Ruikawa, el padre de Mizuki era el encargado de akatori –bien, los separaremos por genero y luego les daremos una pareja-

a kyoko le toco con Mizuki y la chica no cooperaba y para el colmo tenían que tocar mirame (niki clan)

y en el momento no cantaba, hasta que Kyoko uso sus habilidades y la obligo a cantar

**MÍRAME**

**Yeah yeah**

**Ya no se ni que hacer para que te fijes**

**Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires**

**Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves**

**Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser**

**Tú no me ves…**

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Traigo a otros al revés**

**Pero tú ni me ves**

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Que me tienes a tus pies**

**Por favor mírame**

**Tan solo mírame**

**Tus amigos me gane y de qué me sirve**

**Soy más dulce que la miel**

**Y con otras ríes**

**Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser**

**Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves**

**No se que hacer...**

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Traigo a otros al revés**

**Pero tu ni me ves**

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Que me tienes a tus pies**

**Por favor mírame**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Te quiero, te quiero)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Contigo me veo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Perderte no puedo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Conmigo te quiero)**

**Tener tu amor**

**Sería mejor**

**Así, sin ti**

**Me siento morir**

**Y no se que hacer**

**Tú no me ves**

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Traigo a otros al revés**

**Pero tú ni me ves**

**Mírame, Mírame**

**Que no ves**

**Que me tienes a tus pies**

**Por favor mírame**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Te quiero, te quiero)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Contigo me veo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Perderte no puedo)**

**Tan solo mírame**

**(Conmigo te quiero)**

Ren se asomo y se sorprendió al ver a Kyoko obligando a cantar a Mizuki, el presidente también lo vio y se sonrio

Kanae la miraba sorprendida, era su enemiga

Satsuki la miraba en ensoñación

Mei al verla por poco se muere, si esa estúpida no tenia talento, o si

Ajena a lo que pensaban el resto Kyoko se alegre al ver a kuu y Masahiro en lam entrada saludándola discretamente

-entran, nos vemos en 15 dias -declaro takara con una mirada enigmática

Kyoko se despidió y tomo sus cosas para irse con la atenta mirada de Lory

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

Gracias por leer el ficc mina-san, el capi se lo dedico aaa: G-Dragon-sama, puchini, Kariramos y neko a y Kariramos kuon si es hijo de kuu solo que kuu es el padrino de Kyoko

Nyaa espero que les guste nos vemos pronto

Bye-by

gomen me equivoque en la penultima linea, pero ya lo corregi y voy a actualizar hoy


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMESAS DEL PASADO**

Jejeje les traigo un nuevo capii de este sonfic y ojala les guste

Gomennnn en el capi anterio me equivoque y puse que quedaban en el A, pero allí no iba haci que voy a cambiar ultima frase del capi anterior, y lo que cambie esta aquí; se los voy a subrayas gomen T.T

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 3: Selección de grupo **

/flas back(2-12 -)/

**-entran, nos vemos en 15 dias** -declaro Takara con una mirada enigmática

Kyoko se despidió y tomo sus cosas para irse con la atenta mirada de Lory

Rápidamente pasaron los 15 dias y Kyoko estaba alegre con sus padres

Kyoko se fue sola en su auto, regalo de kuu, un deportivo rojo

Y para su sopresa solo había autos de ese tipo, lujosos

Kyoko estaba demasiado abrumada por todos los lujos en los que vivía en la actualidad, aun mas al ver las limosinas que entraban, sobre todo una plateado mediana

En aquella limosina venia RENKUKYO la banda de moda, aquellos eran los enemigos mortales de Siremi

Kyoko cruzo miradas con Ren, había algo que se le hacia familiar

Entraron en el auditorio como si nada con Kyoko a un lado

De la nada salió Takarada de escenario eufórico

-¡bienvenidos!, estamos en la selección de grupo en A, B, C, y D, se le clasificara por habilidad, son 20 personas por grupo, aquí hay 10 personas extras, si estas no demuestran ser buenas se van, solo quedaran 160, los dividiremos en 2 grupos, los que ya son bandas formadas se iran al salón de al lado y esperaran a que acabemos con los que no tiene banda, a estos se les integrara al azar-dijo sonriente

Una vez separados los juntaron, a Kyoko le toco con kanae y satsuki

Kanae estaba molesta, tenia que trabajar con la competencia

De la nada unas chicas, un trio llego insultando a kanae y satsuki. Era una tal Z.F

-valla los inútiles-dijo la líder, akira

-van a comprar al director-dijo kanae molesta

Kyoko se sorprendió por lo dicho

-no creo que el presidente sea así-dijo Kyoko recordando que kuu y Masahiro le habían dicho que era muy estricto-no hay que rendirlos, el presidente sabe reconocer talento

Este comentario los hizo darse cuenta de su destino de cómo se habían equivocado y esa chica era única.

Kyoko ya tenia amigos

-seamos amigos-le dijo satsuki y kanae lo apoyo

-hai-

Satsuki saco una letra de un foleder y se las mostro, se llamaba olvídame (de motel)

-las chicas la leyeron

-si, esta bien-dijeron alegre

Kanae Kyoko sonrieron, el chico tenia habilidad

Al momento de empezar el examen el presidente se dio cuenta en que aquella que era la banda mas distante parecía tener años juntas

Y empezaron a tocar

_**Olvidame- (motel)**_

_**La noche se disuelve**_

_**Recobra su color**_

_**Las sombras desvanecerán**_

_**En sueño y en sudor**_

_**Y el suelo va saliendo a la ciudad**_

_**Los autos se deslizan y se van**_

_**CORO**_

_**Y por favor olvídame**_

_**Igual que hoy, igual que ayer**_

_**Olvídame**_

_**Volvemos a encontrarnos**_

_**En un gran almacén**_

_**La noche hace el contrato que**_

_**Venimos a romper**_

_**Y el guille nos lastima una vez mas**_

_**Y el maratón suicida que nos comerá**_

_**CORO**_

_**Y por favor olvídame**_

_**Igual que hoy, igual que ayer**_

_**Y por favor olvídame**_

_**Igual que yo, te olvidaré**_

_**Olvídame**_

_**Y por favor olvídame**_

_**Igual que hoy, igual que ayer**_

_**Y por favor olvídame**_

_**Igual que yo, te olvidaré**_

_**Olvídame**_

-los 3 quedan el el a-les dijo alegre Takarada al grupo-nos vemos el 13 de enero

-hai-respondieron saliendo del escenario

Mas 2 chicos los interceptaron

-Somos del B pero nos agradas, seaños una banda _**RYU2suki**_-ledijeron un tal ryusaki y ryuji

-claro-les dijo alegres

Kyoko y kanae se fueron alegres a casa

Mientras Z.F se morían, las habían expulsado

→→→→→→→→→→en el caso de Ren ←←←←←←←←←←

Al ser una banda estaban juntos en el mismo barco, mas Mizuki no ayudaba mucho

-quiero tacar lolita-chillaba molesta

-no es adecuada para el examen-dijo Kei exasperado

-no se por que te peleas Kei, si ni Ren pudo con ella-le dijo Yashiro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-no sabes cuanto odio a esa mocosa, se hace lo que quiero por ser la hija del dueño de la disquera-exclamo Kei molesto, mas en secreto a Yukito

-vamos, sabes que pronto le diremos adiós… por eso entramos, lo dijo kuon, encontremos nuevos miembros, una nueva disquera y olvidémosla-dijo sonriente

→→→→→→→→→→mientras Ren hablaba con takarada←←←←←←←←←←

-entonces, cree que podamos tocar 2 canciones y que sea la 2da la que evalúen-dijo Ren esperando una afirmativa

-claro Ren-dijeron ambos jueces, Lory y Ruikawa

-gracias-dijo alegre

Cuando Ren regreso a donde estaban encontró algunas canciones en el suelo hechas pedazos *suerte que las tenia todas en un lugar especial* y a una Mizuki molesta y a Kei y Yashiro alegres

-Ren, Yashiro Kei dicen que no me amas-dijo restregándose en Ren

-eso es algo que solo ya puedo decidir-dijo serio y luego agrego alegre-vamos a tocar 1ro lolita (Belinda)-mizuki se alegro pero luego se sorprendió - y luego boys and girls (LMC)

-si-exclamo Kei alegre, era su canción favorita, kuon se las había escrito para animarlos a ello y una tal Kyoko

Y cuando llego el momento entraron a escenario y Mizuki hablo

-esta canción la escribí yo espero que les guste-dijo coqueta

Y comenzaron a tocar

**Lolita**

**Belinda**

**Quiero ser mayor  
Y me gusta el rock&roll  
Me mata el reventon  
Y el vodka de vainilla**

**Trato de ser lo que realmente soy  
Aunque le moleste a los demas**

**Mi vida es como un video juego  
Toco un boton y tengo lo que quiero  
Y quiero eso, eso eso**

**Eso es lo que quiero yo**

**Noche color rosa  
Labios que probocan  
La la lolita  
Soy tu perdicion  
Te rompo el corazon  
La la lolita  
Ay ay ay lolita**

**Si quiere me puede comprar  
Un chicle de mora azul  
No te puedes resistir  
A mis lentes de corazon  
Sin duda Kabokob  
Fue quien lo escribio  
Pero en realidad  
Fue yo quien lo invento**

**Mi vida es como un video juego  
Toco un boton y tengo lo que quiero  
Y quiero eso, eso eso  
Eso es lo que quiero yo**

**Noche color rosa  
Labios que probocan  
La la lolita**

**Soy tu perdicion  
Te rompo el corazon  
La la lolita  
Ay ay ay lolita**

**Ah ah ah  
Uh uh uh uh**

**Me pintare la boquita  
Con rojo dinamita**

**Noche color rosa  
Labios que probocan  
La la lolita (lolita)  
Soy tu perdicion**

**Te rompo el corazon  
La la lolita (lolita)  
Noche color rosa  
Labios que probocan  
La la lolita (lolita)**

**Soy tu perdicion  
Te rompo el corazon  
La la lolita (ay ay ay lolitax2 lolita)  
Ay ay ay lolita  
Ay ay ay lolita (arre toro! ah ah ah)  
Ay ay ay lolita**

-bueno, esa fue una demostracion, ahora tocaremos BOYS & GIRLS (lmc) para el examen –

-*claro, asi shin y mizuki creeran que sola la quería presumir, que astuto*-pensó alegre Takarada

Y comenzaron a tocar

(N/Amina-san, les voy a poner la letra en japonés, pero vean la letra en esp en el video , búsquenlo así :

LM.C - BOYS & GIRLS (SUB SPANISH))

Y comenzaron a tocar

_**LM.C - BOYS & GIRLS**_

_**Boys & Girls be ambitious**_

_**Boys & Girls keep it real**_

_**Boys & Girls be ambitious**_

_**Boys & Girls keep it real**_

_**manual doori no mainichi no naka tobidashita**_

_**kimi wa otoko no ko**_

_**otona ni narezu ni**_

_**demo kodomo demo irarenai toki mo aru darou**_

_**dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de**_

_**bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta**_

_**yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu**_

_**tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru**_

_**kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku**_

_**ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo**_

_**mujyaki na egao de koi ni koi shite yume wo miru**_

_**kimi wa onna no ko**_

_**dare ni mo iezu ni**_

_**hitori de kakaete nayameru koto mo aru darou**_

_**dare mo ga aisou warau monochrome na sekai de**_

_**egaita yume ni uso wa tsukenakatta**_

_**yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu**_

_**tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru**_

_**kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku**_

_**ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo**_

_**jyamasuru mono wa nani hitotsu nai sa**_

_**te wo nobaseba itsuka**_

_**ano hoshi ni te ga todoku to**_

_**honki de omotte ita**_

_**dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de**_

_**bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta**_

_**inoru you ni**_

_**yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu**_

_**tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru**_

_**kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku**_

_**ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo**_

_**mayoi nagara**_

_**tomadoi nagara**_

_**sore demo kamawanai sa**_

_**yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu**_

_**tatta hitotsu ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo**_

_**Boys & Girls be ambitious**_

_**Boys & Girls keep it real**_

_**Boys & Girls be ambitious**_

_**Boys & Girls keep it real**_

-en el A-dijo Takarada alegre-nos vemos el 13 de enero-

-gracias-dijo Ren

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Hola, perdón por la demora es que se me fue la inspi por falta de reviews pero bueno, les dedico este capi a todas la que dejar review**

**Gracias mina-san**

**Review plissss**


	4. bonus

**PROMESAS DEL PASADO-BONUS**

Holaaaaa, aquí les traigo un regalito especial, es un bonus espero que les guste ya que me estoy esforzando escribiendo, aunque los capis ya van a ser un poco mas corto. Si quieren algún bonus especial, o alguna cacion díganme chiiiiiii.

Bueno pasando a otra cosa le dedico este cami a g-dragon-sama y neko que siempre me dejan review

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

**Bonus: Navidad y cumpleaños **

Para Kyoko su cumpleaños siempre fue algo insignificante ya que jamás se lo festejaban realmente, mas Masahiro y kuu la obligaron a festejar su cumpleaños y navidad estilo americano, preparando todo y festejando juntos

-vamos a comprar el árbol-exclamo alegre Masahiro

-me gustaría ponerlo afuera-dijo Kyoko tímida

-claro-dijo kuu alegre

Ambos estaban alegres, habían recuperado a Kyoko, solo faltaba kuon

Eran como una familia… y eso los alegraba y cuando kuon se les uniera nada podría mejorar

Actualmente estaban escogiendo arboles de navidad y esferas

-ne, ¿puedo ir al centro comercial?-

-claro, pero habla para que vallamos por ti-le dijo kuu alegre

-ok-dijo sonriente

Kyoko empezó a andar por el centro comercial, empezó viendo tiendas cara, sin embargo no encontraba nada adecuado

Hasta que paso por una tienda de brujería y vio una oferta de muñecos budu, y al lado un estuche para hacer peluches

Kyoko también compro 2 tarjetas para papa

Y regreso caminando, hayando aun kuu y Masahiro preocupados

-no ha llamado la habran secuestrado-

O tal vez…-

-tadaima-dijo timida

-¿Dónde estabas jovencita?-dijeron ambos a duo,-siéntate-le indico Kuu (N/A:técnicas de Lory)

-¿Por qué no llamaste?-le recrimino Masahiro

-lo olvide, gomen-dijo triste

-esta bien-dijo al aire

-gracias-dijo sonrisa

Los días pasaron rápidamente entre risas y sonrisas; y antes de darse cuenta era noche buena

Kyoko no sabia que tenían la costumbre de preparar todo ellos, sorprendiendo a sus padres cocinando

-ayudo-dijo poniéndose un mandil de el closet lleno de los mismo

Estuvieron cocinando todo el dia, y cuando lego el momento de la cena se arreglaron y decidieron hacer el intercambio

Kyoko pidió primas

-a qui están-dijo tendiendo 2 paquetes, ambos tenia lo mismo, una carta y un peluche de los 3

Por su parte Masahiro le dio 2 cajas, uno es de navidad, y otro de cumpleaños dijo y las cajas se empezaron a mover hasta abrirse solas, dejando mostrar a 2 cachorros, ambos siberianos uno negro y otro blanco,

-serán loki y hades-dijo abrazándolos

-me ganaste-dijo Kuu dando a Kyoko 2 paquetes con joyas

-si, y con creses-se burlo mashiro

-eres malo-dijo Kuu

Ambos padre veian a su hija abrazando a sus perros

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Gracias por leer el capi… se lo dedico a g-dragon-sama y neko gracias por comentar siempre.. y reviews plisss**


	5. Chapter 4

**PROMESAS DEL PASADO**

**Holitaaa aquí les traigo el nuevo capi y perdón por el tamaño**

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 4: Mi empresa LME**

De manera reciente habían pasado las festividades dándole a sus padrea trabajo dejándola sola con hades y loki

Llego 13 de enero y salió en su deportivo, con su chofer a Tokio, ya que seguía en Kyoto

**/flash back 13 de enero/**

Al llegar a aquel salón no pudo evitar preguntarse como seria el resto de la escuela, si esa era una sala que solo se usaba en los exámenes de admisión. El salón era de duela y tenía un escenario bien equipado

En ese momento en el que Kyoko pensaba en el lugar choco con Ren

Ren que iba pensando en Kyoko, su amiga de la infancia, no pudo evitar preguntarle a esa chica su motivo

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué entraste? dijo serio y hasta cierto punto arrogante

Esa arrogancia le recordó a fuwa, y sin poder evitarlo contesto

-¡para vengarme de Fuwa Sho!-

-Hm, ojala y te expulsaran, compartir sueño contigo es repulsivo-dijo Ren don desdén y se retiro –maldito-siseo Kyoko y se sento a mitad de pasillo a coser muñecos vudú de Ren

-este no es lugar para ponerse a coser-reto kanae a Kyoko

-Moko-san-dijo Kyoko alegre

-¿Moko-san?-interrogo kanae

-si, siempre lo dices-dijo seria

-vamos-dijo con una sonrisa ayudándola a levantarse

Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron a Takarada haciendo una entrada al estilo medieval

-bueno, chicos, a todos ustedes se les van a mostrar las instalaciones de las empresas, sus profesores y demás ,el recorrido y la selección acabara a las 5 con los resultados-

Un hombre de unos 45 años con cabello oscuro los llamo

-soy sawada y soy el subdirector de LME-dijo serio-yo me encargo de los trabajos extras etc. En LME solo se puede salir y entrar a determinadas horas, no pueden organizar fiestas sin un profesor, pueden dormir irse a casa a su consideración, y tienes acceso libre al terreno neutral, que es un conjunto de tiendas, restaurantes, cines, discos y diversos centros comerciales-dijo sonriente-como saben van a vivir aquí, hay 8 edificios de 25mt, 2 por años, van a compartir departamento con un compañero o compañera que se les asignara hasta 3ro donde se cambiaran-dijo señalando los edificios-hay 4 edificios, uno por año, cada grupo tiene 20 alumnos-señalo los 4 edificios

-el auditorio, de LME exclusivo es aquel castillo, son 4 salones -dijo señalando un castillo banco

-hay 16 profesores, 4 por generación, los suyos son ogata hiroki, kurosaki (el de kurara) Ryu y kintaro, son respectivamente de canto, instrumentos, composición y administración-dijo serio –aquí acaba LME-dijo señalando una inmensa puerta de 5 mt que decia AKATORI

En en la puerta los espera un tal shun, el subdirector

-hey, soy shun y les mostrare el lugar en un video-dijo llevándolos a un aula llena de tecnología

-bueno, en katori el único profesor soy yo, que les doy solo en 2do como grabar videos, es una pena pero no hay estudios por que taka-bobo dice que no esta bien, aunque lo dice por que nosotros como no gastamos dinero en cosas inútiles tenemos un mejor lugar

Empezó el video

-en akatori no hay maestros, pueden hacer lo que quieran , solo se les va a calificar al final del años sus habilidades en una batalla donde una banda se ira. En la escuela las habitaciones son individuales-dijo la tv y se apago

-los voy a dejar a la e entrada para que lea apliquen el examen-dijo despreocupado

Cuando llegaron les dieron instrucciones, el examen solo se les aplicaría a un representante de banda y asi los asignarían

Por eso, al momento del examen Ren estaba que se moría mientras Kyoko y kanae lo contestaban juntas sin preocupaciones

Mientras Ren rogaba e imploraba a todos los cielos quedar en LME, y al ser el representante del grupo dfebia quedar en LME

El examen acabo y 30 minutos después salieron los resultados

Sho quedo en akatori, Mei había ido a ver y cuando vio que Kyoko estaba en LME se alegro y se fue con shoa darle la buena noticia

Renkukyo quedo, para la alegría de todos menos Mizuki en LME

-lo lograste-le dijo Kei

-que alegría-dijo Yashiro

-debimos quedar en akatori-bufo molesta Mizuki

Kyoko y kanae fueron al final y … quedaron en LME

-estamos en LME-festejo Kyoko

-si lo logramos-le sonrió kanae

-y satsuki-dijo Kyoko revisando-también-se alegro-Me debo ir-dijo anhelando ver sus padres

-ok nos vemos-dijo sonriente-

-hai-dijo Kyoko

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Hola, aquí esta, espero acrualizar pronto y perdón por el tamaño, y bueno mi amiga me pidió lemon.. pero no se si ustedes quieran dejan reviews pliss a y si quieren un momento en especial o canción voy a ver si lo puedo poner**

**Bueno bye -by**


	6. Chapter 5

**PROMESAS DEL PASADO**

**Holitaaa aquí les traigo el nuevo capi y perdón por el tamaño**

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 5: Kuon**

Actualmente Kyoko estaba leyendo con sus padres y la carta de citación

_25 de marzo -_

_Para Mogami Kyoko:_

_Por medio de la presente le hacemos saber, que como ya debe saber esta en mohitaru en la sección LME _

_Esperamos contar con su presencia en el auditorio el día 5 de mayo de este año _

-hm… el cinco he, tendrás que ir el 3-exclamo Masahiro serio sorprendiendo a Kyoko

-ese Lory, siempre midiendo a la gente y su interés-dijo Kuu molesto-Kyoko, el fue nuestro director, era nuevo en aquel entonces y siempre ha probado a los alumnos citándolos un día en el cual no se puede entrar hasta determinada hora, así es LME siempre, uno solo puede salir o entrar lo viernes y domingos de 8 a 10-explico Kuu

-no importa contesto con una sonrisa encantadora

-¿cantarías para mi?-pregunto Kuu percatándose que jamás la habían oído cantar

Masahiro se dio cuenta y decidió apoyar

-por favor Kyoko-pidió Masahiro

-soy muy mala-exclamo Kyoko

-es imposible-dijo Kuu

-cierto, eres mi hija, el talento circula por tus venas-dijo Masahiro

-ok, cantare soledad-dijo Kyoko

-ok-dijeron ambos hombre

Kyoko empezó a cantar

**Soledad (oreja de vang ghog)**

**Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir.  
Éramos muy niños cuando te conocí.  
Te veo jugar y en silencio hablar.  
Como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar.**

En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón  
donde me leías para dormir.  
Siempre estabas junto a mí,  
en mi mente revolviendo todo  
y esperando verme sonreír.

Oh Soledad, dime si algún día habrá  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad.  
Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,  
dame tu mano una vez más.

Escapamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar  
Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad  
Siempre fuiste fiel transparente fe  
Los mayores dicen que de ti me enamoré.

En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón  
donde me leías para dormir.  
Siempre estabas junto a mí,  
en mi mente revolviendo todo  
y esperando verme sonreír.

Oh Soledad, dime si algún día habrá  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad.  
Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,  
dame tu mano una vez más.

Oh Soledad, dime si algún día habrá  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad.  
Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,  
dame tu mano una vez más.  
Uh shalala uh shalala.

-tu voz es….-dijo Kuu sin encontrar palabras para describir su voz-hermosa

Sinembargo Kyoko no le creyó, sabía que su voz era mala, seguro que era amor de padre

Rápidamente paso el tiempo y finalizaron las clases, llegando la graduación de Kyoko, las vacaciones y con el final de ellas el adiós a Kyoko, el lugar donde conoció a su príncipe, donde prometió y donde lo conoció, si a el….

Era 2 de mayo, y Kyoko camino como siempre a aquel lugar, un rio rodeado de piedras, aquel lugar mágico donde cuando lo encontró tenia 10 años

/flash back/

Una niña de 10 años corría a aquel lugar, donde kuon la estaría esperando como todas las tardes desde hacia una semana. Su amigo era realmente hermoso, era rubio, con ojos verdes.

Aunque ambos lloraban y se consolaban, estar juntos era lo mejor no solo por eso, si no porque ambos amaban la música, y juntos cantaba mientas kuon tocaba la guitarra y le enseñaba. Ambos tenían un talento, de aquello que rara vez aparecen y Sho sabia que Kyoko lo tenia, por eso siempre le decía que su voz era horrible.

Kyoko sabia que Sho tocaba la guitarra, mas nunca la dejaba estar en sus clases ya que ella siempre quiso aprender.

Les pediría a los padres de Sho una de cumpleaños… y le darían una vieja de Sho, que era su estrella, siempre con el apoyo de sus padres

Sin embargo, aunque ambos eran felices, kuon a pesar de tener la nacionalidad japonesa, también tenía la estadounidense, y aquí vivía

Por eso, la despedía que llegaría tarde o temprano, llego muy temprano

Paso otra semana y kuon le informo de la mala noticia

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Kyoko en shock

Kuon suspiro

-mañana es mi ultimo día aquí, mi vuelo sale a las 9pm-dijo kuon triste

Kyoko se puso a llorar, al punto en el que kuon se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-tranquila Kyoko-chan-dijo y luego beso su frente y como magia ella se calmo

Ese día, estuvieron abrazados durante todo el rato

El día siguiente llego, y con ello el adiós

Ese día kuon llego antes para esconder una enorme caja negra

Kyoko llego un poco antes, pero no para ver a kuon escondiendo la caja

-hola-saludo kuon

-hola-

-te tengo una sorpresa-dijo emocionada sacando la caja-para ti-dijo dándole la caja

Kyoko la abrió vio que dentro había una guitarra, una colección de libros de música, composición, guitarra, teclado etc.

-gracias-dijo sonrojada

Kuon la vio y sonrio

-Kyoko, cuando cumpla 18, voy a entrar a la academia mohitaru, un lugar para todos los que aman la música-dijo sonriente

-¿crees que pueda entrar?, yo quiero hacer música y dedicarme a ella como tu-exclamo alegre-alli podríamos canta juntos

-yo voy ha estar el LME, en el a, te voy a ver allí, es una promesa-

-hai-dijo Kyoko alegre

Ambos hicieron el juribiki

Después de eso ambos se pusieron a tocar, y kuon se había encargado de crear en Kyoko unas mañas para reconocerla por el estilo

Llego el adiós

-me debo ir-dijo sacando una piedra de su bolsillo-esta piedra es mágica, mira cambia de color y desaparece tus tristezas, espero que te ayude a disminuir tus penas-dijo sonriente

-gracias-le dijo alegre-la atesorare

-hai-dijo sonriente-nos vemos-dijo tomando su guitarra

Luego de eso Kyoko se fue a su casa, con su enorme caja. Llego y la escondió donde Sho no la encontrara ya que algo le decía que asi debía ser

Paso el tiempo y Kyoko saco su guitarra, y empezó a tocar de maravilla, no mostrando su talento por petición de Sho

Aunque kuon se fue, aun que Kyoko estaba triste siempre se consolaba con kuon (la piedra) y con el deseo de verlo en la escuela dentro de 8 años y dedicarle una canción

/fin de flash back/

-asi no te vea a primera vista, te encontrare-dijo Kyoko al aire

Una limocina a lo lejos la esperaba

Kuu recordaba esperar en ese lugar cuando kuon y el regresaron a estados unidos. Y ese lugar siempre significo mucho para kuon, al punto que Masahiro lo compro, ya que Kuu a pesar de ser también rico, el no derrochaba tanto como Masahiro.

-*¿será casualidad que ella conozca el lugar?-pensó Kuu

Y asi partieron a la casa, donde el jet privado los esperaba para ir a Tokio, a unas 3 hora de Kyoto

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Holitaaa aquí esta en nuevo capi y lo del tiempo lo acabo de inventar, espero que les guste el capi jiji**

**Bueno, pasando a otros asuntos, el fic lo estoy escribiendo en una libreta, y voy por el 27 y pronto va ha haber un concieto y necesito canciones, pliss recomiéndenme algunas y si quieren un momento en especial díganmelo plisss**

**Ahora lo importante, gracias por sus reviews ****Kariramos, ****G-chan**** y konekoai**

**Dejen reviws plissss **

**bye by**


	7. Chapter 6

**PROMESAS DEL PASADO**

**Holitaaa aquí les traigo el nuevo capi y perdón por el tamaño**

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 6: llegada a LME**

Llegaron a la mansión en Tokio que extrañamente estaba a 30 minutos caminando a mohitaru

Dejaron allí algunas maletas de ropa nueva que su papa le había comprado, aun que solo era 1/3 de todo

Kyoko estaba alegre, mas al ver la hora tomo una maleta, pues su padre le llevaría algunas en otro momento y se fue en su deportivo rojo, por fin tenía su permiso

Llego por donde había entrado la última vez, mas no la dejaron entrar, así que fue a una puerta que vio en el recorrido y allí logro entrar.

Kyoko se limito a sonreír al entrar, se estaciono y comenzó a andar al auditorio, ella iba vestida con un vestido negro con una chaqueta azul y con un poco de maquillaje

Al entrar al auditorio se sorprendió ver a muchos alumnos

Takara sonrió al verlos

-esos chismosos-mascullo por lo bajo-bueno, ahora que están todos les voy a decir con quien van a compartir cuarto, como saben hay 8 edificios, 2 por grado, y sus compañeros están en aquella lista-dijo señalando un enorme tablón a su lado mientras lo destaba-

Edificio A-B

Tsuruga Ren- Yashiro Yukito

Mogami Kyoko – kotomani kanea

Kei-xxxxx

Mizuki Ruikawa- yumi

Xxx-xxxx

X-x

X-x

X-x

X-x

X-x

Satsuki-xxxx

Ryuji-ryu

Kyoko se alegro mucho al ver que le había tocado con kanae

-¡vamos Moko-san!-exclamo alegre

-hai-dijo sonriendo

Ambas iban alegres caminando hacia su cuarto, su edificio era en 1A-B y los pisos eran de a hacia abajo y eran 20 pisos. Para su suerte el edificio tenia elevador, ya que estaban en el piso A en la cima

Ambas se quedaron despiertas hasta las 3 am

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las 6 en adelante llegaron los chicos de akatori y tuvieron fiesta sorpresa organizada por los de segundo

Por eso kanae y Kyoko se levantaron a las 8 am

Su departamento era blanco, con cada cuarto en un extremo, en el centro la sala y el comedor y detrás de la entrada la cocina junto a un "pequeño" corredor

Kyoko miro el refrigerador y vio que estaba vacio, por eso Kyoko y kanae bajaron a desayunara el centro

-Moko-san ¿Qué podemos desayunar?-dijo Kyoko alegre

-no, se, hmmm vamos al centro-dijo señalando un restaurante

Allí ordenaron un café, un croasan y unas tostadas, un desayuno estilo occidental, y para su sorpresa Renkukyo esta desayunando cuando llego Siremi y los vi allí (es terrena neutral)

Sho quería matar a Ren, ya que este ni lo miro

-hey cara bonita-dijo Sho

-uhh-dijeron las personas del lugar

-te hablo a ti Ren-dijo molesto

-perdón ¿Fuwa-san? No estoy interesado en pelear con usted-dijo con esa sonrisa falsa

A Kyoko le horrorizo esa sonrisa

Sho y Siremi se fueron llenos de vergüenza, Ren los había derrotado

Kyoko y kanae después de desayunar concluyeron en que debían ir de compras

Y asi fueron al súper donde compraron los víveres y mucho helado

Regresaron al cuarto y 2 hombres los esperaban con 10 maletas

-papa, Kuu-oto-sama-les dijo alegre Kyoko-les dije que con 3 bastaban

-pero es nueva-dijo Masahiro

-7 maletas-dijo Kuu

-cinco-exclamo Kyoko

-ok-admitio Kuu

-Moko-san, el es mi padre Masahiro magami y mi padrino hizuri Kuu-dijo presentando a los hombres

Kanae estaba estufacta, Kyoko era la chica menos presumida del lugar y era la mas rica, hija de Masahiro, el 2 hombre mas rico y la ahijada de Kuu, el 3 mas rico

Y ambos habían sido parte de la gran banda 3 friends

-mucho gusta-dijo alegre, ya que siembre había soñado con conocerlos

-bueno, Kyoko, nos tenemos que ir-dijo Kuu-debemos hablar con el jefe

-ok-dijo despidiéndolos

Mientras Ren iba saliendo vio a Kuu y Masahiro bajando las escaleras

-hala kuon-saludaron los 2 hombres como si nada mientras bajaban por las escalera

Ren se quedo estupefacto

-Ren que te paso-dijo Yashiro al verlo medio shokeado

-mi padre y Masahiro están aquí-

-no te preocupes-le dijo Kei

-vamos, Mizuki te espera-dijo Yashiro

Eso lo regreso a la realidad, era ambos, Kuon y Ren, y el era el único capaz de domar a Mizuki

-vamos-dijo ya mas calmado

-sip-dijo Kei tomandolo del brazo

Al llegar al departamento vieron a Mizuki

-se tardaron-dijo como si nada

-si-dijo Ren

Se dispusieron a practicar

-Ren , por que nos llamamos Renkukyo-dijo Mizuki dudosa

-por que eso, es un secreto-dijo sonriente

La razón del nombre era obvia

Y asi siguieron practicando

Paso al domingo y llego el primer día de clases

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Hoi-hoy mina-san, gracias por sus reviews ****Kariramos, ****yarysary,** **G-chan**** y konekoai**

**Ojala les agrade al capi-nya**

**Dejen reviws plissss **

**bye by**


	8. Chapter 7

**PROMESAS DEL PASADO**

**Hola mina-san, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi y este va dedicado a **Kourei no tsuki que me dio algunos consejos que voy a tratar de poner en practica, ojala les guste. A y kourei-san me gustaría que me dijeras que mas se le puede cambiar y que te parecio

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 7: iniciando clases**

Paso al domingo y llego el primer día de clases

Era un lunes soleado por la mañana y las clases empezaban a eso de las 8, para Kyoko ese no era un día normal, ya que estaba en LME, por eso desde la siete am Kyoko estaba mas que lista con el desayuno listo y humeante para kanae y ella. Mientras tanto kanae estaba frente al espejo de cuarto acabando de arreglarse

-¿no es un poco pronto para ir a clases?-pregunto kanae al ver a Kyoko tan emocionada

-un poco, pero en coche estamos a 15 minutos en coches así que hay que salir pronto… pero aun así llegaríamos un poco temprano –dijo Kyoko bajando la cabeza que era de un color rojo intenso

-ok, vamos a las 7:15 para poder llegar pronto a clases-dijo kanae viendo cálidamente a su primer amiga-pero debemos ir en mi jaguar negro-dijo seriamente pero aun así con una sonrisa tierna para Kyoko

Ambas desayunaron en silencio, sobre todo Kyoko que estaba pensando que estaba emocionada de mas y kanae estaba pensando en lo divertida que era su amiga

Cuando llego la hora bajaron al estacionamiento con aura de emoción total y allí abordaron el auto de kanae y al cabo de un roto llegaron al edificio y encontraron a muchos alumnos tocando alegremente. Kyoko se sintió menos, todos se veían tan talentosos

-vamos-dijo kanae abriéndose paso por el lugar hasta que se topo con satsuki

-hola chicas-saludo alegre

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto kanae al ver a ryu2saki

-tocamos algunas canciones-dijo ryu uno mostrando unas letras

Kyoko las tomo y las examino sonriente

-¿tocas con nosotros?-le pregunto satsuki dándole su guitarra ya que la de Kyoko estaba a un en su estuche

-claro-dijo Kyoko tomando la y colocando las notas en una banca y comenzó a tocar, para la sorpresa de satsuki Kyoko toco sin ningún problema, como si conociera la canción de hace años

Satsuki decidió retarla

-Kyoko, saca tu guitarra, toquemos esta canción-dijo serio y alegre mostrándole unas notas

-claro-dijo sacando su guitarra de su funda y colocándose con una sonrisa retadora

Ambos comenzaron a tocar

**todo cambio cuando te vi,**

**hooo**

**de blanco y negro a color,**

**me converti,**

**y fue tan facil.**

**quererte tanto,**

**algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada**

**hoo no no no no**

_& satsuki se sentía feliz, para el Kyoko era eso, el amor de su vida, desde que la vio en el inicio tocando con &_

**todo temblo dentro de mi**

**el universo escribio q fueras para mi**

**y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba**

**fue perderme en tu amor simplemente**

**paso y todo tuyo ya soy**

_&el se sentía tan completo a verla y no pudo mas que pensar que ella era para el perdiéndose en ella&_

**antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor**

**tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida**

**antes q te ame mas escucha por favor**

**dejame decir q todo te di**

**y no hay como explicar,**

**para menos si tu no estas,**

**simplemente asi lo senti,**

**cuando te vi**

**me sorprendio todo de ti**

**de blanco y negro a color me converti**

**seq no es facil**

**decir te amo**

**yo tampoco lo esperaba**

**pero asi es el amor**

**simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy**

**antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor**

**tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida**

**antes q te ame mas**

**escucha po favor**

**sejame decir q todo te di**

**y no hay como explicar**

**para menos no estas simplemente**

**asi lo senti cuando te vi**

**todo cambio cuando te vi**

_&la intención de satsuki era que con la canción Kyoko se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos& mas no sería tan sencillo _

Sono el timbre de clases, causando que los pasillo se quedaran tan vacios que hasta a los profesores le daba cosa subir entre ellos

Kanae y Kyoko se tomaron de la mano y entraron justas al salón

El salón era blanco con muchas ventanas y un tipo balcón hacia afuera que tenia una vista hermosa, las banca eran las típicas de siembre, con su banco y su mesa individual y había un espacio enorme para tocar

Al cabo de unos minutos entraron algunos alumnos con Renkukyo a la cabeza que las vio y ni les hablo, sobre todo Ren y Mizuki

-hm…que extrañas-les dijo una Mizuki

De la nada entro de manera escandalosa un profesor, que era un tal kurosak i(de kurara)

-hala, soy kurosaki y yo le enseñare a tocar instrumentos-dijo sentándose con los pies sobre el escritorio-ahora les voy a aplicar un examen, van a tocar un instrumento y van a tocar esta canción-dijo mostrándoles unas hojas con diversos acordes –el primero será Tsuruga Ren-dijo serio con una sonrisa

-hai-dijo Ren subiendo con toda la galantería que lo caracteriza

**Openin 9 de naruto shipunden **

**ano suihensen ga toozakatte iku  
aosugita sora niwa ashita sura egakenakute  
Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure  
boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondanda**

**Kanashimi nante hakidashite  
mae dake mitereba iindakke  
soreja totemo matomo de irarenai  
Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashitemo  
hikari wo kasukani kanjiterunda  
soko made yukesou nara**

**iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute  
yami wo miageru dake no boku ja  
ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA(Diver)  
iki wo shite mite  
tada no shiawase ni kizuitara mou nidoto**** oborenaiyo**

Ren tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar, sin letra, pura acústica, con tal habilidad tan maravillosa que los maravillo, teniendo solamente 5 errores

Era lógica, eran muy extraños los genios capaces de tocar de manera habilidosa

-Mogami Kyoko-le llamo kurosaki muy serio-es su turno

Kyoko toco la misma canción y para las sorpresa de todos y cada uno, no tubo mas que un error y eso por que kurosaki la detuvo a mitad del solo

La clase de kurosaki paso rápidamente, era bastante entretenida, teniendo el resto con un mínimo de 15 errores

La clase duro 2 horas y llego el receso, el cual era minimo ya que en el tocaban igual que en la mañana, con tanta destreza

Llego el momento de regresar de nuevo a clase, con la emoción de conocer a otro maestro. Llego el maestro y se paro tímidamente frente a todos

-hola, soy ogata hiriki, su profesor de canto, un placer-dijo haciendo una suave reverencia

-hola-saludaron los alumno

-bueno-dijo sonriente-ahora les daré una breve introducción

Y así ogata les dijo que era el canto, la entonación y otros conceptos lleno de emoción

-ahora los vocalistas van a pasar y cantar-dijo con una sonrisa ogata

En el grupo habían 15 vocalistas y estos cantaban de maravilla y con un talento inato. Un ejemplo eran Mizuki y Ren, que con su destreza habían sido los mejores del grupo

La clase acabo y tenían la tarde libre, Kyoko estaba alegre y estaba mas que emocionada ya que mañana seria un día especial… el día de las clases mezcladas

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Hoi-hoi mina-san, gracias por sus****,** **G-**** reviews ****konekoai y ****Kourei no tsuki y espero que a todas o todos les agrade el capi ahora contestan do a Kourei no tsuki: gracias por tu review y no me molestan tu criticas constructivas, haber si este esta mejor **


	9. Chapter 8

**Promesas del pasado**

**Hola mina-san, aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero que les guste y muchisisisisisismas gracias a todas por sus reviews **

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 8: clases mezcladas**

Era martes por la mañana, era soleado y era hora de la primera clase del día y los cuatro primeros, a, b, c y d se encontraban ya en el auditorio de LME

En si el auditorio estaba bastante lejos de los salones, pero era espectacular ya que tenía un escenario de madera y unos asientos estilo teatro

Sobre el escenario se encontraban 4 hombres, entre esos estaban Ogata y Kurosaki

-Buenos días, soy Ryu Takarada, el tutor general de los cuatro primeros y voy a ser por así decirlo el jefe o encargado de esta clase, además doy la materia de composición. Es un placer-dijo el hombre, tenía el cabello negro semi-largo, era alto, de ojos azules con una mirada penetrante y un tono muy poco flexible

-Hola, yo soy Kintarou y soy el encargado de darles la materia de administración-dijo sonriente el hombre que era alto, pelirrojo, con ojos verdes y con un tomo amistoso

Ogata y Kurosaki también hicieron las respectivas presentaciones de manera muy similar

- Bien, necesito saber quiénes son los que ya tiene una banda formada ya sea solo un dúo-exclamo el pelinegro en el escenario mientras los miraba con una seriedad digna de un hombre seguro de sí mismo

Las bandas que señalo el hombre se separaron, quedando un total de 13 bandas siendo 73 personas quedando solo 7 solistas. Entre las cuales no estaban ni kanae ni Kyoko ya que ambas eran una banda

Ren vio a Kyoko con desdén desde su lugar a unos metros con Yashiro, Kei y Mizuki, sobre todo a los 2 primeros no le paso desapercibido ese hecho

Kanae y Kyoko estaban alegre, ya que lo más seguro era que trabajaran juntas… mas Ryu no se los permitiría

-Bien, ahora los vamos a separar en parejas, ya se las asignare-exclamo el oji-azul alegre mientras se divertía de lo lindo con las caras de los alumnos-bueno es kanae-Yukito, satsuki-Mizuki Kei-xxx…..Ren –Kyoko-dijo sorprendiendo a los 2 últimos sobre todo con sus sentimientos mutuos

Y así empezaron a trabajar y a conocerse, la mayoría de los alumnos exceptuando a Kyoko que se encontraba a 2 metros hasta que llego Ogata

-a trabajar-exclamo Ogata un poco severo pero sin ser tan exigente

La peli-naranja no tubo más opción que acercarse el

-bueno, su pareja actual será la pareja que tendrán toda su estancia en la academia, no habrá ningún cambio-dijo preocupando a Kyoko, no poder cambiar de compañero y estar de compañera con alguien que te odia no es la mejor de todas las noticias-van a trabajar juntos y van a presentar diversos trabajos y uno de esos será una canción que presentaran en pareja el próximo mes-dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa increíble mientras se le veía confiado y sonriente-suerte-dijo alzando el brazo como quien anuncia un concurso

-Tsuruga-san, que le parece si yo comienzo a componer-dijo Kyoko señalando unos acordes mientas miraba Ren que le regresaba una mirada llena de molestia y rencor

-Yo voy a comenzar con el trabajo, tú vete a jugar-exclamo de manera muy despectiva mientras giraba y la miraba con desdén

-Yo puedo componer-dijo muy molesta mientras ladeaba la cabeza llena de molestia

-Oh… vamos a mi departamento saliendo-dijo con un tono lleno de rencor y molestia

Kyoko se molesto, había pasado toda la clase sin avanzar ya que Ren no había querido ayudarla ni que ella lo ayudara

Sin embargo llego el momento del fin de la clase y el momento de ir al terreno enemigo, el apartamento de Ren

-Vamos-le dijo Ren mientras tomaba su maleta y la de Kyoko

-Hay-dijo siguiéndolo discretamente

Llegaron al edificio y luego al piso que ambos compartían para adentrase al departamento de Ren donde Kyoko al entrar sonrió al ver el orden

-bueno que temas cree que sea el adecuado-dijo Kyoko mientras miraba el lugar y lo comparaba con su departamento

-Amor-dijo Ren juntando sus manos analizando a Kyoko

-Supongo que es un buen tema-dijo Kyoko un tanto molesta por la mención del temas

Kyoko se estaba sintiendo presionada por Ren, este la miraba fríamente como que intimidándola

-Yo lo hare-exclamo Ren muy serio mientras miraba bien a la chica

-No, yo quiero participar-exclamo decidida mientas observaba a Ren

-Hm-dijo Ren molesto por el hecho de no poder hacer lo que el quería

Kyoko se sintió muy ofendida, al punto en que y tomo sus cosas y se fue, mas ni noto que su monedero había quedado olvidado en el apartamento de Ren y que se había abierto, Ren reconoció la piedra cuando la tomo en sus manos

Kyoko entro como un torbellino llorando muy preocupada, era que había sacado sus cosas y no encontró a la piedra de kuon

-Perdón Tsuruga-san, pero ¿No has visto un piedra purpura?-exclamo muy preocupada

-Es tuya-murmuro Ren tan bajo mientras bajaba la cabeza que Kyoko no lo escucho

Kyoko se tiro en el suelo y se puso a llorar como había perdido semejante tesoro

Ren vio a Kyoko y la tiro y fingió que la recogía con mucha calma

-¿Es esta?-dijo mostrándole la piedra

-Hai, arigatou- dijo Kyoko totalmente alegre con una sonrisa despampanante

Kyoko salió alegre del departamento alegre mientras Ren se sentaba en el sillón blanco que tenía en su sala

-Las personas cambiamos demasiado-murmuro Ren juntando sus manos frente a su cara

-¿Qué sucede kuon?-le dijo Yashiro entrando al lugar mientras miraba a kuon

-Nada Yuki, nada-dijo Ren mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Esa era Kyoko-chan ¡no?-exclamo Yashiro al aire

-Es muy..-murmuro Ren suavemente mientras levantaba la cabeza

-Tierna, hermosa-dijo Yashiro completando con total entusiasmado

-Extraña-dijo con una leve risa mientras se hechaba para atrás en el sillón

Ren no pudo evitar recordar la despedida de hacia muchos años

/flash back/

Kuon ya le había entregado todo a Kyoko, ya había sucedido el final, ya había concluido ese final … mas kuon se regreso y haya a Kyoko mirando el rio rodeada con un aura de tristesa y desolación mirando toda

-Kyoko-dijo kuon acercándose poco a poco a Kyoko hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y la abrazo-te prometo estas siempre a tu lado-dijo mientras Kyoko lo veía para arriba. Algo en el lo impulso y la baso, tiernamente-eres mi princesa-le dijo antes de abrazarla-adios-dijo y se fue corriendo con una sonrisa

-hai-murmuro Kyoko sonrojada y emocionada. Se sentía como en un cuento de hadas

/fin del flash back/

-Tal vez lo cumpla- murmuro al aire realmente confundido

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Gracias por leer, ahora otra vez gracias por sus reviews y por fas no olviden comentar y espero que les guste el capi**

**Bueno bye-by**


	10. Chapter 9

**Promesas del pasado**

**Hola, perdón por no actualizar desde hace muchisisismo tiempo, lo que pasa es que tuve algunos problemas y no pude transcribir ni escribir lo siento**

**Bueno les aviso que a partir de ahora va a haber demasiado occ**

**Este capi se los dedico a ustedes, los que siempre leen mi fic cada vez que lo actualizo muchísimas gracias bueno espero que les guste**

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 9: proceso de creación **

Luego de lo de la piedra de manera misteriosa la situación con Ren de había calmado, pero aun así luego aumentaba la tensión de golpe y a Kyoko le molestaba que Ren de repente se molestara asi que decidió enfrentar al chico

-Tsuruga-san, ¿Qué te tiene enojado?-dijo observando al chico desde su sillón en el departamento de Ren

-¿a mi?-pregunto con su sonrisa falsa viéndola desde su lugar-nada-dijo abriendo su ojos con u7n poco de molestia

Esos ojos, esas mirada, si la multiplicaba se parecía mucho a la que le había dedicado en su primera charla

/flash back/

Ren que iba pensando en Kyoko, su amiga de la infancia, no pudo evitar preguntarle a esa chica, la que le había llamado la atención y con la que acababa de chocas su motivo

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué entraste?- dijo serio y hasta cierto punto arrogante

Esa arrogancia le recordó a fuwa, y sin poder evitarlo contesto

-¡para vengarme de Fuwa Sho!-

-Hm, ojala y te expulsaran, compartir sueño contigo es repulsivo-dijo Ren don desdén y se retiro

–maldito-siseo Kyoko y se sento a mitad de pasillo a coser muñecos vudú de Ren

/fin de flash back/

Ren recordó lo mismo y se molesto mas, pero a la vez se entristeció y tomo un lápiz y bajo la mirada a su libreta

-tu…¿realmente solo estas aquí por venganza? –interrogo viéndola de una manera muy seria mientras la examinaba

-no… mi sueño siempre fue este-dijo con una sonrisa divagando es sus recuerdos

Ren sonrío y la vio con una sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Kyoko

-ok-le dijo en solo en un susurro –gracias

luego de esta conversación el ambiente del departamento se calmo, pero ambos seguían presionados, solo faltaban 2 semanas para presentar la canción y no tenían nada

-es muy frustrante no tener nada!-exclamo molesta

-¿de donde podríamos sacar ideas?-dijo Ren haciendo para atrás su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón

-si… nos basamos en la vida de otra persona y escribimos en base a su vida-dijo la chica emocionada mientras pensaba en que sus víctimas, kanae y Yashiro tenia química muy útil

-pero se van a enojar-dijo sabiendo de quienes hablaba

-cierto-dijo Kyoko dejándose caer mientras pesaba en kanae molesta por la canción

-y que te parece en base a una película-dijo Ren tomando un anuncio de carteleras que Yashiro le había dejado ya que se la pasaba insinuando que la amaba

-claro, vamos mañana, no vemos en el restauran del barrio veneciano-dijo Kyoko alegre mientras levantaba un lápiz

-y ¿si mejor vamos a la salida?-le dijo Ren levantando su dedo como indicando que su idea era mejor

-ok-dijo alegre

Ren , no sabía porque, pero no podía sentirse mas feliz

-bueno, mejor me voy-dijo viendo su reloj notando que eran las 6

-ok-dijo un poco triste

-¿nos vemos mañana?-dijo Kyoko tomando sus cosas

-si –le dijo Ren sonriente

A la mañana siguiente se vieron en clase y a la salida se vieron en el estacionamiento

-vamos-dijo Ren un poco serio

-hai-dijo un poco sorprendida

La verdad era que Ren estaba tan serio ya que sus amigos al enterarse lo estuvieron molestan toda la noche, al punto que Kei había acampado en su departamento

Y el colmo había sido que lo habían seguido molestando en clase, le mandaban papelitos y demás y el mas molesto era… para que mentir ambos eran insoportables cuando se lo proponían, pero eran sus amigos al fin y al cabo

Ren y Kyoko vieron un película romántica que terminaba con una dolorosa separación, al salir Kyoko estaba muy inspirada ya que eso le había recordado a kuon

-re….Tsuruga-san ,voy a ver las tiendas ¿me acompañas?-le dijo la chica alegre por que se la estaba pasando súper

-claro-dijo un tanto nervioso

Y así empezaron a recorrer el centro comercial

Y justo en el centro estaba colgando un letrero enorme

"baile de disfraces exclusivo LME. 31 de octubre"

-entremos-dijo Ren viendo una tienda de disfraces

-claro-dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos entraron y tomaron varios disfraces

Para Ren ver a Kyoko vestida con disfraces le era muy divertido, pero no le gustaba del todo su disfraz ya que era el traje de príncipe de cenicienta cuando Kyoko salió lista Ren se quedo embobado ya que vestía un vestido rosa estilo de 15 años con bordados en los holanes de la falda y la parte de arriba era estilo corsé con bordados y una peluca anaranjada de cabello largo

Kyoko y Ren se fueron sin comprar nada

Mas tarde ambos se encontraba comiendo comida china con una sonrisa y un ambiente

Siguieron su paseo por el lugar y fueron a una tienda de peluches y a otra de accesorios

Ren y Kyoko no lo pudieron pasar mejor, mas llego la despedida, eran las 8:00 pm y llegaron juntos, como Vivian a 4mt de distancia no importaba mucho

Se despidieron y Kyoko encontró un recado pegado a la puerta, era de Moko-san

"Kyoko, voy a dormir en el apartamento de Yashiro, vamos a escribir, Ren va a dormir en allí"

Kyoko no se sorprendió al ver que Ren estaba con una maleta frente a su casa

Así que se pusieron a trabajar en la letra pero no salía, así que se pusieron a trabajar en la música y esta quedo en la noche

Llego la noche y ambos fueron a dormir satisfechos de su trabajo

Ren durmió en el sillón y Kyoko en su cuarto

Paso el tiempo y la canción estaba lista, llego el 8 de junio y en su salón no encontraron a su profesor, sino a Ryu molesto

-que alguien me explique, ¿Por qué nadir se ha inscrito en la tabla de presentación-dijo mostrando la tabla del a en blanco-se supone que son el mejor grupo, los mejores de la escuela y nadie se ha inscrito, hoy es 8 y las inscripciones se cierran mañana y si no se inscriben reprueban-dijo muy molesta

-hai- respondió el grupo nervioso

-pasando a otras cosas, voy a comentarles una nueva regla…-dijo muy serio

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por no actualizar, espero que les guste el capi y que me dejen review y voy a ver si puedo actualizar pronto **

**Bye-by**


	11. Chapter 10

**Promesas del pasado**

**Hola, jejeje aquí esta el capitulo 10. Muchisisisimas gracias por comentar siempre, sus reviews me han ayudado mucho para escribir y perdón por lo de Ren**

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 10: presentando la canción**

Había llegado el gran día, el momento de presentar la dichosa canción… el auditorio LME estaba lleno de tención y nerviosismo, todas las parejas se encontraban distribuidas en el auditorio practicando. Sin embargo una de las cosas mas ansiadas era que después de presentar esa canción tenían una semana libre

Cada pareja tenia un turno, siendo 40 parejas firmadas... solo 30 estaba inscritas.

Ren iba vestido con unos jeans negros y una playera roja, su cabello estaba un poco largo, le llegaba mas o menos a los hombros (N/A: perdón, lo siento… pero todo esto tiene una razón así que esperen y perdone por fa)

Kyoko llevaba una falda roja que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes roja obscuro, con unas zapatillas negras con detalles rojos bajas

Ambos tenían el turno 17, estaban mas o menos a la mitad; no le había ida tan mal como a kanae y Yashiro que tenían el turno 1 por sorteo y la prueba estaba por empezar

-Ok, murmuro Ryu desde el escenario, el turno 1-dijo tomando una tabla donde estaban las parejas

Después de la presentación, todos, incluidos Ryu aplaudieron.. mas

-estuvo muy bien, pero no puedo darles mas que 8-dijo apuntando la calificación

Kanae se molesto mucho, sin embargo después de charlar con Yukito con calmo un poco y acepto su 8 con la idea de que seria la máxima del grupo

Luego llego el turno de satsuki y Mizuki que era en 3ro, y tomando en cuenta "su amistad" y su trabajo en equipo a duras penas lograron pasar con 6

El turno 7 era de Kei y para la alegría y desagrado de Kei sacaron 7, la segunda mejor calificación

Pasan las parejas sin que ninguna superara ni alcanzara el 8 de kanae y Yashiro

Ren y Kyoko estaban envueltos de nerviosismo… como superar a aquellos que tanto esfuerzo habían puesta

-no te preocupes, la canción de kanae y Yashiro es un antiguo éxito, por eso sacaron 8-le dijo Ren en un susurro sorprendiendo a Kyoko

Algo desconocido para ambos, era que ese era el motivo que menos le preocupaba a Ryu, lo que mas lo preocupaba era que nadie podría triunfar así, si algo le había enseñado su padre es que todo lo que se haga debe hacerse con amor y los chicos no le ponían ni tantito sentimiento

Llego el turno del dúo prometido o al menos eso esperaba Ryu pero estaban demasiado nerviosos así que decidió darles la noticia

Ren subió al escenario donde estaba Ryu y ayudo a Kyoko a subir, ambos se encontraban en el centro con Ryu a un lado

-esta canción se llama…-menciono el castaño cuando Ryu lo interrumpió

-ok, pero antes déjenme darles una linda noticia, este es uno de los trabajos más importantes y si este lo fallan y fallan otros 2 van a ser expulsados y la única forma de salvarse va a ser si participan en algo-dijo de manera misteriosa

Esto se debía a la nueva regla, que ni tan nueva verdad ya que se incorporaba con algunos cambios cada año . este año decía que las bandas debían tener un mínimo de 3 integrantes o no eran validas

- Esta calificación representara , junto con otras 2 la mitad de su calificación y el otro 50 será en lo que saquen en general de las materias-este saco algunos suspiros ya que si eso era el 50% muchos estaban fritos –bueno ¿Cómo se llama su canción?-dijo con una sonrisa

-se llama un siglo sin ti (chayane), nos inspiramos en una película-dijo Ren con aire de auto suficiencia *y de nuestra vida*-penso viendo a Kyoko

-oh..-murmuro Ryu viendo a Ren muy atentamente

**RENS POV **

_**Letra de Un Siglo Sin Tí**___

_****__Mil y una historia me he inventado  
Para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado  
Y no te das cuenta que  
Yó no encuentro yá que hacer_

___**&es cierto, ya le he inventado bastantes historias**_

_**Una de ellas era ser Tsuruga Ren &**_

_Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero  
Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
Pero quién me iba a decir  
Que sin tí no sé vivir_

___**&yo se que tu pensaste que yo sufría**_

_**Bipolaridad o engañaba a todo **_

_**el mundo. Y cuando me di cuenta de que **_

_**eras tu me di cuenta de que realmente te he extrañado&**_

_Y ahora que no estás aquí  
Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
_

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón de  
La única forma que sé,  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver;  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí  
_

_**&yo se que en el momento en **_

_**que sepas la verdad te molestaras,**_

_**hasta el punto en que me crear menritoso &**_

_Has cambiando mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

___**&si hay algo que jamás olvidare va ha ser**_

_**El día en que te conoci… tu y tu **_

_**recuerdo me hicieron volver a mi camino &**_

_Un día es un siglo sin ti...  
_

_**¶ mi, desde que nos dijimos adiós**_

_**Cada día ha sido un recuerdo de ti &**_

_Mil y una historia me he inventado  
Para demonstrarte que he cambiado  
Ya lo que pasó, pasó  
Rescatémos lo que no unió_

Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
Solo yó te pido que ahora me perdones  
Pero quién me iba a decir  
Qué difícil es vivir

Y ahora que no estás aquí  
Me doy cuenta cuánta falta me haces

___**&al día siguiente de nuestro adiós,**_

_**cuando llegue a estados unidos me vi**_

_**saliendo todos los días inconscientemente &**_

_SI te he fallado te pido perdón de la  
única forma que sé,  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón,  
para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí_

Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un día es un siglo sin tí...

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda  
llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Cuanta falta me haces!

Si te he fallado te pido perdón  
De la única forma que sé;  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

Has cambiado mi vida  
Me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Un siglo es un día sin tí...

Si te he fallado te pido perdón  
De la única forma que sé,  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie  
Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí

**Fin de Ren's pov**

-para cantar así, con tanto sentimiento debió haber pasado por algo así-pensó serio y se acerco al micrófono con una sonrisa mientras seguía analizando al dúo

-bravo, mi dúo estrella, tiene el 10-les dijo alegre pasando los brazos por los hombros de cada uno

-gracia-dijo Kyoko alegre con una sonrisa dando ligeros brinquitos

-joven Tsuruga, necesito verlo al final –dijo serio

-hai- respondio muy serio

-lo logramos-murmuro Kyoko mientras bajaba con Ren del escenario

-si-le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

El resto de la presentación paso normal, sin que nadie mas pasara del 8

→→→→→→→→→→mientas tanto Ryu y Ren ←←←←←←←←←←

-Tsuruga-san, o kuon-kun -lo llamo sin sorprender al chico por el nombre- todos los años y años que llevo de componer y cantar me he dado cuenta de que pasar poder sobrepasar a los mejores necesitas haber vivido eso, así que te aconsejo que no seas torpe-le dijo el pelinegro mirándolo con cariño de hermano mayor

-claro-murmuro sonriente y con comprensión

Ren se dispuso a salir mas Ryu lo detuvo

-la vas a herir-le dijo un poco dolido

-no la alejes mas… tu solo no te preocupes mas-le dijo revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello –

-la heriría mas-dijo algo triste

-no, si la alejas la herirás mas, ya le paso una vez, no soportara una segunda-le dijo un poco serio

Eso hizo que Ren se preocupara, así que salió del lugar divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que vislumbro a Kyoko en el bosque de ceresos tocando, así que se acerco poco a poco y empezó a ior la voz de la chica

La voz de Kyoko era inconfundible ya que era la mejor que jamás había oído

Algo que no le cuadraba era que su voz estaba nostálgica… como recordando algo

Así que se acerco y empezó a escuchar

-kuon, ojala te llegue esta canción que escribí solo para ti-dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa y empezó a tocar

Tú endulzas mi canción

Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación

Siempre Tú

¿Quién podría ser mejor?

Contigo sale el sol

Sazonas mi interior, siempre

Se derrite el corazón

Tan sólo con una mirada

Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Un corazón de bombón que late

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Oh oh oh oh oh

Uuh uh uh uh uh

uuh uh uh uh uh

Tú, tú mi inpiración

Receta de pasión

Amor sin condición, siempre

Se derrite el corazón

Tan sólo con una mirada

Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Un corazón de bombón que late

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Oh oh oh oh oh

Quien no ha probado y no mas

Verás que te hace volar

El cielo en tu paladar

Así me quiero quedar

Quien no ha probado y no mas

Verás que te hace volar

El cielo en tu paladar

Así me quiero quedar, Contigo

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Un corazón de bombón que late

Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate

Oh oh oh oh oh

-nuestro sabor favorito- negó Ren con una sonrisa

Algo que desloco a Ren fue ver a Kyoko llorando, pero de rabia con un muñeco budu del rubio ese

-deje mis sueños par ti-lloriqueaba la chica

Ren la vio y supo que tenía algo que ver con lo que Ryu había mencionado. kyoko comenzó a tocar

**Kyoko POV**

**Como yo nadie te ha amado**

Yo no vi las flores marchitar

ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar

no, no vi la realidad

me ibas a dejar

_**&recuerdo que el día en que me**_

_**Abandonaste me viste con una mirada fría **_

_**y por primera vez me di cuenta **_

_**de que nunca me quisiste &**_

Dicen que la vida, no es como la ves

para aprender hay que caer

para ganar hay que perder

lo di todo por ti

llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte

trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces

baby. Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano

si al final yo te ame demasiado

_**&me sentí tan triste que lloro y llore al recordar &**_

como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

Cada hora una eternidad,

cada amanecer un comenzar,

ilusiones nada mas

que facil fue soñar

tantas noches de intimidad

parecian no acabar

nos dejamos desafiar

y hoy nada es igual

Se que en verdad el amor al final

siempre duele

_**&tantos momentos juntos**_

_**Viendopte dormir y hacer locuras**_

_**Y tonterias &**_

no lo pude salvar y hoy

voy a pagarlo con creces, oh

Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano

si al final yo te ame demasiado

como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

esta vez la pasion ha ganado

y por eso sigo esperando

como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

(Solo)

_**&ahora se que todas mis lagrimas fueron **_

_**En vano y que mi tristeza es inutil &**_

Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte

trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces

si mis lagrimas fueron en vano

si al final yo te ame demasiado

como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado

esta vez la pasion ha ganado

y por eso sigo esperando

como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado

como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado

como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado

**masoquista**

Tu eras todo para mi

yo no creia mas que en ti

te llegaste a convertir en mi religion

tu eras todo y nada mas

eras mi voz eras mi hogar

en medio de la soledad una bendicón

pero algo extraño sucedio

mi cuento de hadas se acabo

dijiste adios y me rompiste el corazón

_**&yo me sentía en un cuento, tu**_

_**eras mi amado príncipe yo **_

_**quería cumplir tu sueños &**_

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

_**∼ embargo siento que aun te amo**_

_**Como puedo ser tan masoquista para no olvidarte &**_

tu eras todo para mi desde el principio y hasta el fin

no habia como definir todo este amor

pero algo extraño susedio

el cuento de hadas se acabo

dijiste adios y me rompiste el corazón

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentido

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentido

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentido

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

**fin de Kyoko pov**

Ren la miro dolido, había sufrido tanto…

Kyoko lloraba en silencio hasta que cayo dormida

Una vez dormida Ren la tomo en brazos y la llevo al departamento que compartía con kanae donde se la iba a entregar, pero….

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Gracias por leer el capi y por sus reviews. Comenten por fa y si quieren alguna escena o canción especial no olviden decírmelo**

**Bye-by**


	12. Chapter 11

**Promesas del pasado**

Holita, perdón por no actualizar, perdón lo lamento mucho pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste

flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 11: akatori, Ren y Sho**

Ren la miro dolido, había sufrido tanto…

Kyoko lloraba en silencio hasta que cayo dormida

Una vez dormida Ren la tomo en brazos y la llevo al departamento que compartía con kanae donde se la iba a entregar, pero….

-no la puedo cuidar-le dijo saliendo del departamento-te la encargo-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba por el corredor

-pero kotomami-san-le dijo Ren mirándola mientras se iba

Ren abrió la puerta y entro al apartamento de las chicas

Ren recostó a Kyoko en el sillón de la sala y se sentó junto a ella

-ciertamente no ha cambiado tu esencia-le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello anaranjado

El moreno se sorprendió cuando vio una carta abierta en la mesa, y aun mas al ver que era de Masahiro

_Hola mi niña:_

_Te tengo una buena noticia que no has de saber, siempre que un proyecto se entrega les dan una semana libre, imagínate, puedes venir conmigo y Kuu toda una semana. Voy por ti a las 4 de la tarde de mañana_

_Bye _

_Posdata: Kuu quiere que te diga que nos vemos en tu apartamento_

_Atte: tus queridos padre Kuu y Masahiro_

Ren la leyó atentamente, era cierto eso de que tenia permiso para irse todos… pero el único que no sabia donde ir era el y la oferta de Mizuki de ir de visita a akatori no le agradaba

Ren miro el reloj y noto que eran las 3 pm, ya era un poco tarde. el moreno dejo la carta como estaba y se sentó alejado de Kyoko y se puso a leer un libro pero no pudo ni acabar una pagina cuando vio que Kyoko se para

-Tsuruga…-san- le dijo dudosa-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ah, te encontré dormida en el cerezo, no deberías dormir en sitios así-le regaño con una sonrisa

-gomen-le dijo apenada pero un tanto feliz

-Mogami-san, hay algo que me ha estado incomodando.. ¿Qué paso con Fuwa?-le pregunto juntado su manos frente a su cara mientras la miraba escrupulosamente

A Kyoko se le crisparon los nervios, mas era una oportunidad única para dejar todo en claro

-Tsuruga-san, tu sabes que yo amo la música y que mi sueño era entrar aquí… pero no sabes que paso antes-le dijo tomando un semblante de seriedad- desde que tenia 7 a los la mamá de shoutaro me educo por que mi madre estaba ocupada, pero para ellos yo no era mas que una criada educada para ser la esposa de su hijo-dijo mientras un escalofrió recorría la columna de Ren – yo le dedique ni vida, le di mis canciones y cuando llego el momento de cumplir mi sueño-dijo bajando la mirada- yo le hable de la escuela y lo único que hizo fue abandonarme-lo miro con tristeza

-perdón Mogami-san, pero me debo ir-dijo parándose molesto mas sonrió-gracias por confiar en mi-le dijo y se fue

Ren estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se topo con Kuu y Masahiro y estaba tan furioso que ni se percato. El se encontraba pensando en aceptar la oferta de Mizuki e ir a akatori

El castaño llego al apartamento de la chica y entro. Mizuki estaba haciendo su maleta

-hola Ren-saludo feliz

-voy contigo-le dijo mirándola seriamente

-siii-exclamo alegre mientras daba pequeño brinquitos

Ren no podía entenderse, como era posible que no pudiera evitar calmarse y no hacer u8na tontería

Mientras Mizuki pensaba una serie de locuras

-*si, Ren va conmigo POR MI y eso le aseguraba que ERA SUYO-

-voy por mis cosas-le dijo Ren y salió dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-¿Por qué no puedo estar quieto?-murmuro mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y caminaba hacia su cuarto

Ren hizo una maleta se puede decir pequeña y bajo al cuarto de Mizuki donde esta lo esperaba

Ambos bajaron juntos y subieron al coche de Mizuki. Estuvieron conduciendo una hora y media hasta que entraron a akatori y para sorpresa de Ren nadie estaba en clase, todos estaban afuera tocando alrededor de shin

-hola mizu-chan, Ren- le dijo mientras bajaban a verlo-que bueno que están aquí. Déjenme presentarles a Siremi-dijo mostrándole a un grupo de chicos-son Kendal, ryo, Mei y Sho-les dijo señalando a cada chico-cuéntele de la chica patética

-claro shin-lee dijo Sho con una sonrisa-ella no tenia talento y miren lo que decía " mi sueño es mohitaru Sho-chan-dijo estremeciéndole los nervios a Ren –me vengare"-exclamo molestando mas a Ren

Ren lo vio y solo pudo fingir una sonrisa para no mostrar su enojo

- Miren, se es Ren-sama-le dijo Sho con desdén

-*calma Ren*-pensó el chico para si-*no le puedes partir la car por burlase de Kyoko-si soy yo Fuwa-kun

-oye este chiste ¿Cuántas kyokos necesitas para tocar el piano?

- *no digas su nombre maldito* no conozco a la chica así que no se-

-ninguna por que ni una puede tocar un acorde correctamente y menos con la guitarra-

Ren se estaba molestando, Kyoko era única como nadie, como podría haber tolerado a ese tonto

-}te parece un duelo?- le dijo retándolo

-estaría bien-le dijo mikrandolo seriamente pero aun así sonriendo

-no Sho, Ren tiene planes C-O-N-M-I-G-O-LE DIJO AGARRADO EL BRAZO DE Ren

-creo que me debo ir- le dijo Ren sonriendo

-no ¿Por qué?-le pregunto triste

-por lo mismo que somos Renkukyo-le dijo mientras tomaba su maleta-algún dia tendremos nuestro duelo fuwa-kun-les dijo y se fue

Ren salió de akatori mas que molesto, habían insultado a Kyoko

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Gracias por leer el capi y por sus reviews. Por fas déjenme reviews **

**Bye-by**


	13. Chapter 12

**Promesas del pasado**

Hola, lamento musisisisisimo la demora y espero que les guste este capi

flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 12: las vacaciones empiezan **

La semana de vacaciones que habían tenido se había terminado y ahora todos en LME estaban regresando a clases esperando que acabara el mes para salir otra vez de vacaciones

Actualmente era lunes por la mañana y como cada lunes tenían clase con Kurosaki

-bueno, las vacaciones debieron estar maravillosas pero ahora tenemos que trabajar-les dijo muy serio-ahora vamos a ver cual es su progreso-dijo el profesor y todos fueron tocando

Las demás clases también fueron así de aburridas para el gusto de Ren que se limitaba a ver a la ventana después de su turno, que siempre era el primero.

Cuando acabaron las clases como siempre se iba con Yashiro, Kei y ahora con Kyoko y kanae

-mañana nos van a dar el nuevo proyecto ¿verdad?-le pregunto Kyoko con una sonrisa a Ren

-es lo mas seguro-le respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-¿de que tratara ahora?-pregunto Yashiro

-no se, tal vez trate de componer o administrar algo-respondió kanae seria

-pero ya compusimos-dijo Yashiro serio-si, pero las letras eran confusas, parecíamos novatos-dijo molesta

-}enserio estuvimos tan mal?-le pregunto Kyoko

-tu y Ren no, pero el resto si-dijo serio-lo que pasa es que es inútil la materia-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

Kyoko solo vio a kanae y no dijo nada

Llego el martes, clases mezcladas por lo cual todos se fueron al auditorio principal

-buenos días chicos-les Ryu sonriente

-buenos días Ryu-sensei-respondieron todos

-bueno voy a ir al grano, el nuevo proyecto va ha ser un poco difícil pero es mu importante en este mundo-les dijo serio- de ahora hasta en julio que acabe el mes de julio, exceptuando vacaciones claramente siendo managers de su compañero-les dijo con una sonrisa

-ok-respondieron todos , algunos molesto y otros alegre

Ren estaba feliz ya que estaba ligado a Kyoko 2 meses ya que Kyoko era la manager sin embargo Mizuki estaba molesta ya que al fin se estaba dándose cuenta de que a Ren le agradaba Kyoko

El resto la clase estuvieron platicando felices todos los alumnos por que no estaban haciendo nada

Paso una semana donde todos estaban trabajando y actuando arduamente como manager.. pero Kyoko no pudo ya que como Ren era un acaballero siempre la protegía de algunas de sus fans que los querían separar y cargaba sus cosas haciéndola sentir inútil cuando veía a Yashiro que cargaba las cosas de kanae y le ayudaba en todo

Kyoko actualmente estaba en un restaurante esperando a Ren con Yashiro y kanae

-Yukito, Tsuruga-san no me deja hacer mi trabajo- se quejo la chica

-solo te esta cuidando-le dijo sonriente

-si pero…- dijo con un puchero recargándose en la mesa

-vamos, como amigo te recomiendo no preocuparte, Ren es así- le dijo con una sonrisa

Kyoko sonrió

/flash back/

Kanae y Yashiro estaban en el departamento escribiendo una canción

-hola-saludo llegando de estar con Ren

-hala-la saludaron ambos sonriente

-Kyoko-chan, kanae no acepta la tonada que estoy componiendo-le dijo molesto

-jajajaaja-rio Kyoko nerviosa y felis

/fin del flash back/

Como no hacerse amigos si lo veía a diario

Ren llego y se sentó entre Kyoko y Yashiro

-Tsuruga-san… déjame hacer mi trabajo-le dijo un tanto molesta

-si lo estas haciendo bien-le dijo Ren con una sonrisa

-no es cierto-dijo molesta

-bueno, comamos de una vez-dijo y los 4 ordenaron

Cuando la comida termino se separaron y cada pareja se fue por su lado. Ren y Kyoko fueron a pasear por el bosque

-Mogami-san, ¿sabes que Fuwa esta en akatori?-le dijo tratando de entenderla mas

-si lo sabia-le dijo mientas sus ojos obtenían un deje de tristeza

Ren no volvió a tocar el tema .

Rápidamente paso una mes y ya era 7 de julio el día en el cual se iban de vacaciones

-Mogami-san, no quieres venir con nosotros a Okinawa estos meses

-no puedo, voy con mis padre-le dijo con una sonrisa

Llego la despedida para todos, , Kyoko se despidió con todo Renkukyo menos Mizuki ya que ella no llego, kanae que se iba con su familia y satsuki

Kyoko salió de la escuela en su deportivo

Cuando bajo fue recibida por sus perros, loki y hades y por Kuu y Masahiro

-nos vamos a Okinawa-dijo Kuu feliz

-si-dijo Kyoko alegre por ir a la playa olvidando que Ren iría allí

-y vamos a convivir con Renkukyo, la famosa banda-dijo alegrando aun mas a Kyoko

Luego de ese comentario esperaron 15 minutos cuando un helicóptero se estacionaba para llevarlos a Okinawa

Cuando llegaron estaban en el techo de un hotel enorme de 5 estrellas

-Buenos días señor Mogami-le dijo el gerente nervioso

-buenos días Yamato, te presento a mi hija, ella es Kyoko-le dijo con una sonrisa

-buenos días señorita-le respondió haciendo una reverencia-permítanme los llevo a sus cuartos-les dijo y los guio a 3 cuartos en el piso mas alto y mas lujoso

-ne Kuu-oto-sama ¿Por qué el señor esta tratándonos así?-le pregunto Kyoko

-es que tu papa es el dueño del hotel y la playa privada-dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

-dueño de todo eso-murmuro asombrada

-si quieres ve a dar una vuelta-le dijo Kuu viendo que Masahiro seguía platicando con el gerente

-ok-le dijo y tomo la maleta chica donde estaba su traje y se fue. Justo cuando abrió la puerta vio a Ren

-Tsuruga-san…-

-¿Quién es Kyoko?-le pregunto Masahiro al ver a Kyoko parada

-Mogami-san… dijo nervioso ya que ella abrió la puerta justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Gracias por leer el capi y por sus reviews. Por fas déjenme revi****ews **

**Bye-by**


	14. Chapter 13

**Promesas del pasado**

Gracias por sus reviews chicas, lamento que el capi sea tan corto

flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 13:¿Cómo no me percate?**

Ren no cavia en si de sorpresa, su amiga de la infancia, su primer amor estaba en el cuarto donde se suponían que estaría su padre, padrino y la hija de su padrino y ahora ante el estaba Kyoko que como indicaba todo era la hija de Masahiro, su padrino.

Ren no sabia como sentirse si como duda o como tonto, aun que opto por la segunda al recordar todo lo que había pasado por alto… el cabello negro, esos ojos miel, la forma de ser y otros factores obvios

Ren`s POV

Yo Salí de mi cuarto y subí al cuarto donde se supone que estaría mi papá, mi padrino y su hija dejándome llevar por la tentación de conocer a mi familia y volverlos a ver y estar con ellos. Se me hizo fácil salir , ir y tocar… pero me encontré con algo que me sorprendió… Kyoko estaba allí y al parecer era la hija de Masahiro por lo que le había dicho un botones

Kyoko fue mi amiga de la infancia y la conocí en Kyoto y ella no conocía a su padre ¿Cómo podría explicar esto? Fue lo que pensé y justo en eso mi cerebro empezó a procesar todo lo que habia pasado desde el inicio de curso, las coincidencias, el parecido entre su padrino y Kyoko inclusive que parecían cercanos pero sabia que su padrino aun que tomara a una protegida jamás la llevaría a uno de sus hoteles aun que la visitara en la escuela no seria tan seguido ni le escribiría cartas de parte suya y de Kuu como lo había hecho

Todo la delataba y yo no me percate nunca inclusive pensé que era a kotonami-san a la que iban a ver y peor aun jamás considere el hecho de que Kyoko no podría pagarse esta escuela

Y la única explicación era…que Kyoko era la hija legitima de su padrino

La sonrisa, el talento nato que me supera … mi padrino en su época fue el genio de la generación que4 venció a mi padre y a todos desde canto hasta en administración. Y aun así se hizo amigo de mi padre

Y Kyoko es igual, lista, bella, talentosa al punto que ni Mizuki no la podía opacar

Fin de Ren`s POV

Mogami-san… dijo nervioso ya que ella abrió la puerta justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta

-hola-le dijo feliz y nerviosa

-Kyoko, no ibas a ir a la playa-le dijo Kuu sonriente

-hai-dijo y salió-¿nos vemos Tsuruga-san…?

-claro, en un minuto-le dijo sonriente mientras entraba y Kyoko salía

Cuando Kyoko salió cerro la puerta y lo primero que paso fue que Kuu fue hacia el alegre de ver a su lindo hijo mas Ren lo evito y fue con Masahiro directo al punto

-¿Kyoko es tu hija?-le dijo cruzando sus brazos frente a el

-si, ¿no lo sabias?-le dijo con tono de burla

Ren tansolo suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá

-¿Cómo la encontraste?-le dijo con una sonrisa amarga

Masahiro procedió a contarle como la encontraron caminando y que luego había surgido lo demás como si nada

-bueno, mas vale que valla con Kyoko-dijo y se fue al lugar donde lo estaba esperando kyoko

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Review pliss**

**Bye-by**


	15. bonus 2

**PROMESAS DEL PASADO-BONUS**

/flash back/

*pensamientos*

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

**Bonus 2: la historia de star 3friends **

**/flash back (ultimo año de Kuu y Masahiro)/**

Masahiro en aquel entonces tenía el cabello largo, no tan largo como para pasar sus orejas y vestía con un esmoquin para su acto

Kuu era exactamente como debería ser kuon, rubio, con ojos verdes esmeralda con una confianza abrumadora que le brindaba ser parte de la mejor banda y vestía igual que masahiro

El último era su amigo, shin Ruikawa; un chico tierno y hermoso pero con un carácter terriblemente arrogante vestia un traje igual

Juntos, ellos eran star 3friends. La banda del momento; estaban por graduarse y ya pronto seria su turno.

-suerte-les dijo su amigo Ryu Takarada, el líder de la banda rykisahi una gran banda pero no los superaban

-gracias Ryu-le dijo Masahiro-¿saldrás al mundo a tocar?- interrogo feliz

-no, nosotros vamos a ser maestros de esta escuela que voy a heredar- dijo mirando a otros alumnos que se arreglaban entusiasmados

-no dudo que serás el mejor-le dijo Kuu sonriente-masa, te tengo una pésima noticia-le dijo Kuu serio

-fue shin ¿no?-dijo Ryu sonriente-tenían razón-les dijo y les sonrió

-si el robo nuestras canciones-le dijo con aire de suficiencia-vamos-exclamo Kuu y los 3 corrieron y observaron como shin entregaba las canciones a su enemigo slit

Rápidamente corrieron a su lugar y esperaron a que llegara el culpable y dictar su sentencio. Shin llego feliz y se pusieron a oír a slit que toco sus canciones

-¡malditos!-exclamo shin demostrando su talento para actuar-nos robaron-les dijo molesto

Kuu y Masahiro se vieron y lo decidieron, usarían las canciones que escribieron juntos y solo para ellos

-ahora star3 friends-anuncio el presentador y salieron los 3, todos eran cantantes por lo cual se encargaron de que Ryu colocara el disco donde estaban las canciones especiales y todo empezó

**Butterfly On/Off **

Todavia existen los sueños en esta era?

Crecemos cansados de estas frases, pero…

Últimamenta, cada vez que sentia satisfacción

De cualquier forma yo siempre intentaba ser el villano

Frases como quiero conocerte

Son como

Un idilio muy similar al ruido de la ciudad

No quieres a un tonto (solo que) con solo esto

Solo confiaremos en nuestros sentimientos

Seremos libres

Nuestros deseos, sueños frustados

Serán realidad algún día

Cada cosa que veamos mientras corremos en nuestra búsqueda

Será una respuesta

Seremos libres

Apuntaremos hacia la luz y tendremos brillantes alas

Iguales a las mariposas

Si perdemos nuestra libertad en el fuerte viento, en el

cielo abierto

Nuestro corazón no sentirá ningún remordimiento

¿Esto es el amor en esta era?

Crecemos cansados de estas frases, pero…

Las cosas que me satisfacen están conmigo en mi bolsillo

No hay sentimientos como furia o pena

La canción que me canto siempre

Es un tono de palabras confusas

Si viajo (con esto) no me detendré

Solo confiaremos en nuestros latidos

Seremos libres

Podríamos realmente llorar

Por nuestros sueños inalcanzables

Esos que toman nuestras voces desde muy lejos y nos hacen

Estremecer son de hecho las personas

Seremos libres

Apuntaremos hacia arriba y tendremos brillantes alas

Iguales a las mariposas

Si perdemos la señal

De nuestro mapa en el cielo abierto

Nosotros iremos

Seremos libres

Nuestros deseos, sueños frustados

Serán realidad algún día

Cada cosa que veamos mientras corremos

En nuestra búsqueda será una respuesta

Seremos libres

Apuntaremos hacia la luz y tendremos brillantes alas

Iguales a las mariposas

Si perdemos nuestra libertad en el fuerte viento, en

el cielo abierto

Nuestro corazón no sentirá ningún remordimiento

Seremos libres

Apuntaremos hacia la luz

Seremos libres

Apuntaremos hacia arriba

**hajimaru no wa sayounara on-off**

Hajimaru no wa, sayonara  
yami ni nukabu mashiro narain  
Kimi dake yoni michibi iteiru  
Sabishisa wo kagayakasete  
Mitai mono ga ate kokoni wa nai kara to  
Hitori sora sukini wa dakedo mo mayo otenai  
mabushiku wasurerute shiki wo  
Bokura wa kakemukete  
Kimi itai ja mirenakata  
soredakede  
Hajimeru tada, sayonara  
Chigau michi mo aruiteku kedo  
koko kara zutto omoteiruyo  
Kokoro no hitori ni sasae nai  
Hadayake nai sasowareru  
Imano kimi machigai janai  
Hashiri miraite bokura ga ita  
Omoide wo kagayakasete

_Kokuhaku_

On/Off

Hakara nai koi no yukue  
Negai wa kimi niwa to dokazu  
Kirere domo kono omoi wa boku wo  
Kibowo reto isanaru  
Tsumi hee te kokoro no kizu wo meruyona  
Yashashi ga bokuni wa wakaru yo  
Sonna kimi ga shiawase dearu youni  
Ima wa negau agino katachi  
Zunau na kimochi wo  
Tsutaeru kottoo wasurete imashita  
Dai setsuna omoi wo arigato

Tomara dou boku no kimochi  
Yasu yo wo ni so konute  
Hakini dasu kono shigara mi wo  
Atata kaku u ketone  
Kimi wa honto wo ni  
Yasashii hitodane kaku sanno ai mitsutsura ne  
Sonna kimi ga eien dearu youni  
Ima wa sukuru yume no katachi  
Aitsuru kimochi wo kotto mani dashitere  
Tsutaete mimashita yogoto ni yume niru  
Kimi no egao ga kurumuru mawate  
Sono mirai ga hikari ni  
Tsutsumade mashoni

Aitsuru kimochi wo kotto mani dashite  
Tsutaete mimashita yogoto ni yume niru  
Kimi no egao ga kurumuru mawatte  
Itsumade mo itsumade mo yashashi iku  
mimawo teru tsuki no yo wo desu  
Sono mirai ga hikari ni  
Tsutsumade mashoni  
Sono mirai ga hikari ni  
Tsutsumade mashoni

**'Ore dake no Muse' **

Omae tomatta deaeta nara kondo koso

Hanasanai... ore dake no MYUUZU

Shingou mushishite tobasu BARAKU MIRAA ni utsuru MEMORII

Nani ga honto de nani ga uso nano kamo wakaranakatta koro

Sabishisa no imi ga yatto wakatta yo

Omae dake tarinakute

Onna yori mo otoko no hou ga nazenandarou?

Hatsukoi wo agameta mama sa

Junjou nado niawanaito warawarete mo

Mada hohoemu... ore dake no MYUUZU

Wakai koro ni wa yume wo misase sugite osore shirazu sa

Nani ga daiji de nani ga hitori yogari kizu ka nakatta hibi

Mimukanai hana wa itsuka kareteku

Sayonara mo kikoe zuni

Hosoi ito wo taguru you ni dakishimeta

Hatsukoi ga wasurerarenai

Ima wa dare to shiawase demo...ichiru no yume

Kowasenai yo... oredake no MYUUZU

ano koro no uta nagasu RAJIO kara ima kobore ochiru setsu na sa wa

Ki ga tsuyoukatta omae ga ima sara miseru namida no you da yo

Sabishisa no imi ga yatto wakatta yo

Omae dake tarinakute

Onna yori mo otoko no hou ga nazenandarou?

Hatsukoi wo agameta mama sa

Junjou nado niawanaito warawarete mo

Mada hohoemu... ore dake no MYUUZU

Shin no conocía ninguna canción. lory se percato y molesto con shin, el había reconocido las canciones anteriores. Se molesto tanto que desintegro la banda sin considerar a Kuu y Masahiro

Pasaron 4 largos y terribles años sin verse, Kuu y Masahiro lo intentaron pero les fue imposible…

Kuu se fue a América y estudio comercio mientas Masahiro estudio administración

Se encontraron en una junta de accionistas de una enorme empresa en la cual por mera casualidad ambos habían invertido, siendo dueños de toda la empresa la cual era una de las mas importantes cadenas de hoteles, siendo ya ambos millonarios decidieron invertir en la escuela taka… pero ahora era la academia takaru, por su inversionista shin Ruikawa; por lo que anónimamente invirtieron cambiando el nombre al gusto de Takarada

Mogami Hizuri Takarada Ruikawa = MOHITARU

Tiempo después, casi un años ambos se vinieron abajo, debido a que sus esposas los dejaron llevándose a sus hijos. Estando dolidos, se unieron mas ale punto de ser hermanos y empezaron a triunfar

Julie murió tiempo después, dejando a kuon con Kuu. Esto les trajo una enorme felicidad. Pero cuando Kuu y Masahiro fueron a casa de julie por el chico, tan pronto como pudieron y lo hallaron llorando, amarrado con una comida terrible

-pa-pa-chillaba el chico triste

-ya ya –le dijo Kuu y lo cargo en brazos

- parece que no sabemos elegir mujeres-dijo Masahiro triste pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque ahora tendrían una nuevo rayo de luz

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Gracias mina-san y perdon por la demora, lo siento muchisisismo **


	16. Chapter 14

**Promesas del pasado**

/ flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 14: ¡vacaciones!**

-bueno, mas vale que valla con Kyoko-dijo y se fue al lugar donde lo estaba esperando Kyoko

Ren salió del cuarto pensativo mientras decidía si les decía a sus amigos acerca de la relación de Masahiro y Kyoko, llegando a la conclusión de que era lo mejor no decir nada

Ren pensaba en sus cosas hasta que vio a la peli-naranja, con un ligero vestido blanco platicando con Yashiro y con Kei, el chico llevaba traje de baño largo y se notaba que recientemente había estado en el agua, ya que todo su cabello negro estaba mojado cayendo todo a los lados mostrando que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las orejas

-ne Kyoko-chan, ¿vienes conmigo - dijo Kei sonriente mientras se acomodaba su cabello

- no, espero Tsuruga-san-les dijo sin notar que el chico estaba unos metros atrás

-¿Por qué no lo llamas Ren?-le dijo Yashiro sonriendo ante la fulmínate mirada de Ren

-Ren …. –murmuro y Ren se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su nombres sonaba muy bien en los labio de la chica- no lo creo -dijo sorprendiendo a Ren mientras Kei se carcajeaba en la cara de Ren

Kyoko solo vio a Kei y lo acompaño en su risa durante unos 5 minutos en los que Ren llego y lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿vamos a la playa?-murmuro Yashiro sonriente

-claro –respondieron todos a coro alegres de estar juntos en el lugar divirtiéndose en grande de tal manera que solo era amigos

Los 4 estuvieron caminado por un rato hasta que Kyoko vio a Mizuki, siendo regañada por el gerente por gritarle a un camarero y tirarle un coctel encima, teniendo en cuanta que el dueño estaba en el hotel

-hmp, claro que puedo, tu jefe no seria nada sin mi papi, además depende de nosotros-dijo Mizuki que creía que su padre era el que manejaba el mundo.

-*pobre ilusa*-fue el pensamiento de todos menos Kyoko que quería ayudarla… mas después de comentario, mágicamente perdió el interés en esto y de repente se percato de que la chica era una mandona de primera, haciendo que se preguntara ¿Cómo la soportaban?

El secreto de esto radicaba en la esperanza que tenían en LME, la fe hacia un nuevo futuro, y las habilidades de play boy de Ren

-masa-bobo es el sirviente de mi padre-le grito molesta la chica al pobre gerente que estaba por darse de topes

Kyoko se sintió furiosa, 2 insultos hacia su padre y con una enormes ganas de replicar se movió, mas Ren le agarro el brazo y discretamente le dijo que no valía la pena. Y esto calmo a Kyoko

-jugamos carreritas-le dijo Kei a Kyoko con ojos de cachorrito señalando el agua-

-ok-le dijo y se cambio, por un traje de baño de 2 piezas, nada revelador, color rojo que dejo embobado a Ren

-es hermosa- dijo Ren como quien no sabe decir otra cosa

-claro-le dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro para después correr hacia su amiga para jugar una carreras de natación

-listo,-dijo Yashiro con una bandera hecha de una toalla-fuera-dio el señalamiento y ambos se pusieron a nadar

-una pena que tu no puedas ser así con ella- le dijo Yashiro molestando a Ren

-también es mi amiga, y aun mas que de ustedes-le dijo molesto

-lo sabemos-le dijo con una sonrisa-pero ella es muy linda-

Ren solo vio como Kyoko le ganaba a Kei y como el chico exigía una revancha que Kyoko con mucho gusto le dio, invitándolo a el a participar

Para sorpresa de todos Kyoko le gano a los 2 chicos, desquiciando a Kei que solo la miraba incrédulo

-otra-murmuro Kei y los 3 siguieron dúrate otros 30 minutos hasta Yashiro entro y le gano a Kyoko

Kei se obstino contra Yashiro y siguieron jugando otras 2 horas, en las cuales para la sorpresa de todos Kei le gano a Yashiro a máxima velocidad demostrando su talento en la materia

Mizuki, luego del enfrentamiento con el pobre gerente se fue harta del lugar y de todo lo relacionado con el hotel

Ren veía el mar con Kyoko pensando en una cosa que lo sorprendió totalmente… sobre todo al ver que no podía ser mejor la idea que había arribado en su mente durante las carreras

Llego el atardecer, en el cual Yashiro y Kei se fueron a dormir por el cansancio de jugar todo el día. Mientras las peli-naranja y el castaño platicaba caminando en el atardecer

Ren estaba decidió a abarcar el tema que le interesaba

-¿Mogami-san… tienes una banda?-le pregunto con la esperanza de una negativa, que para su agrado llego rápidamente-¿te gusta cantar?-interrogo el chico, conocedor de la prodigiosa voz de su amiga

-no soy muy buena en la materia-respondió con el tono de quien no le gusta le idea pero la acepta

Ren cuando la oyó se detuvo por .8 gloriosos segundos en los cuales se sintió molesto al oír semejante atrocidad; deseando despedazar al causante mas la silueta de Kyoko lo regreso a la realidad

-Ren… ¿les agrada Ruikawa-san?-pregunto recordando sus reacciones al ver a la chica mientas se sentaba en la arena

-no, pero nos vemos atados a ella por el contrato, su padre es el dueño-le dijo sentándose en la arena también

-es complicado-murmuro la chica con una sonrisa nostálgica-

-algo, debemos esperar a que nos despidan o dar una suma para romper el contrato

Ren estaba bastante feliz y atento a la chica, y en cuanto vio que temblaba le dio su chaqueta con una sonrisa

Kei y Yashiro los espiaban, ya ambos sabían que se conocían de niños

-se ven muy felices-le dijo Kei sonriente

-claro, están unidos por el destino-dijo Yashiro igual de contento

Mizuki estaba en su casa haciendo pucheron por su aburrimiento

-baka Ren, mira que no venir-murmuraba molesta

Ren y Kyoko siguieron caminado un buen rato, mas al cabo de un rato también empezaron a jugar en el agua, a aventársela o simplemente nada en una zona profunda mientras ambos se recargaban en algunas piedras del lugar

Hablaron de muchas cosas triviales y sin relevancia hasta que una vez secos recibieron la llamada de Masahiro, el cual estaba muy molesto

-¿Dónde estas señorita y con quien?-le pregunto Masahiro preocupado y molesto

Ren tomo el celular rápidamente y solo contesto

-esta conmigo-dejando a Masahiro algo mudo pero molesto

-vuelvan ahora-respondió recobrándose de la sorpresa muy serio para luego colgar

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Holita, enserio, perdón por la demora pero me bloque feo, pero ya esta aquí el nuevo capi, espero que le haya gustado **

**Review pliss**

**Bye-by**


	17. Chapter 15

**Promesas del pasado**

**Hola perdón por la demora, lo siento muchisisisisisisimo espero que les guste el capi, así que lean plis y perdón por las faltas de horrografia:**

/ flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 14: ¡vacaciones! II **

Hablaron de muchas cosas triviales y sin relevancia hasta que una vez secos recibieron la llamada de Masahiro, el cual estaba muy molesto

-¿Dónde estás señorita y con quien?-le pregunto Masahiro preocupado y molesto

Ren tomo el celular rápidamente y solo contesto

-está conmigo-dejando a Masahiro algo mudo pero molesto

-vuelvan ahora-respondió recobrándose de la sorpresa muy serio para luego colgar

Ren colgó y miro a Kyoko con una sonrisa cargada de dulzura

-será mejor que volvamos-le dijo y espero a que ella empezara a caminar, Kyoko al entenderlo emprendió la caminata de regreso al hotel

-¿está muy molesto papa?-le pregunto Kyoko un poco preocupada por la reacción que podría tener su padre ya que hasta ese día ella había sido la santa de su papa

-no se puede enojar contigo-le dijo mientras recordaba

/flash back (cuando tenia 5 años)/

-papa. ¿Qué masa masa-to-chan allí-pregunto un chico rubio de 5 años

-esta espiando a su hija-respondió a sabiendas de que su hijo no le creería una mentira

-mira que estar tan obsesionado por una niña-le dijo algo molesto kuon ya que estaba escondidos detrás de unos arbustos

-es que es su hija, además… puede que cuando la conozcamos la queramos tener solo para nosotros-le dijo Kuu sacudiendo el cabello de su cabeza

-ok-

/fin del flash back/

-supongo- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa al pensar en su padre

Ambos se encontraba ya en la entrada del cuarto de Masahiro, donde seguramente este estaba a Ren, el mismo demonio de los negocios

Ren toco la puerta con soltura, preparado para el sermón de su padrino, sobre todo porque se trataba de su recién rencontrada hija

-entren-dijo Kuu con voz seria a través de la puerta… esto dolo significaba algo para Ren

Ambos entraron al cuarto de juicio final, donde el demonio y su mejor amigo estaba allí para dar el veredicto final

-Kyoko, ve a tu cuarto-le ordeno Masahiro con una mirado compresiva que sorprendió al duo que ya esperaba que les quitaran la piel y les echará sal

-ok, perdón papas-le dijo Kyoko con sonrisa de disculpa y una reverencia y se fue

-entra-le dijo Kuu cuando vio que Kyoko ya estaba en su cuarto y cerró la puerta

-kuon, es mi hija, no debes traerla tan tarde-le dijo molesto Masahiro y kuon respondió molesto

-entiendo que es tu hija Masahiro-le dijo a sabiendas de que allí podía llamarlo de manera adecuado

-pero kuon, ella es muy chica-le dijo serio Kuu

-pero tenemos la misma edad-agrego serio y bastante molesto

-exacto, tiene la misma edad, pero no hemos convivido con ella lo suficiente para que sepa que realmente nos preocupas-le dijo Masahiro serio y triste de esa confesión

-tenemos 18 años y …-dijo kuon algo serio pero lo interrumpieron

-crees que solo nos preocupamos por ella-le dijo serio Kuu- crees que no nos preocupas por los 2, tu siendo una estrella y ella nuestra hija los pueden raptar, asesina o cualquier cosa, y lo que es peor, no se quedaron en la playa privada, si no salieron del terreno-le regaño Kuu totalmente enfurecido-que te creas el chico grande e independiente no hace que dejes de ser el hijo que amamos, sin importar lo que hayas hecho-le dijo Kuu serio

Kuon es ese momento entendió que esos hombres frente a el, con los cuales no había discutido desde hacían tiempo.

-entiendo, estuvo mal… prometo que no la traeré tan tarde-le dijo kuon sonriéndole a sus padre

-ni saldrás tan tarde-le dijo serio Kuu

-siempre y cuando no me lo exija mi horario…. Papa-le dijo sonriente sorprendiendo a Kuu-bye bye-dijo saliendo del lugar un tanto feliz

Al salir toco la puerta de Kyoko y nadie le abrió, así que decidió baja a su piso y para su sorpresa Kyoko estaba frente a su puerta

-estas bien Tsuruga-san-le dijo Kyoko un poco preocupada

-no te preocupes-le dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse

-será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto-le dijo Ren con una sonrisa y le despidió

-está bien, nos vemos-le dijo sonriente subiendo las escaleras

Ambos fueron a dormir, Ren se ducho y se fue a dormir mientras Kyoko

-Kyoko, confiamos mucho en Ren-dijo Masahiro sorprendiendo a Kyoko de que tratara de tu a Ren-pero no deben regresar hasta tan tarde, las 10 es como máximo pero….las 3-le recrimino Masahiro

-perdón-dijo Kyoko avergonzada

-ya que lo entendiste, es hora de dormir-dijo Masahiro serio y se fue a su cuarto

-veo que es menos rezongona que cierto chico que conocemos-le dijo Kuu con una sonrisa

-fue el 1ro-le respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-y el 2do fue el…-murmuro Masahiro algo triste

-si, el fue un gran chico-

→→→→→→→→→→al día siguiente ←←←←←←←←←←

-Ren, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Kei un tanto triste que estaba en una camioneta de akatori con Yashiro Mizuki

-enserio yo no puedo ir-pregunto Ren algo triste

-nopi-le respondió mizuki coqueta

La camioneta se fue con las futuras victimas de Mizuki, mas Ren a tiempo se agarro y se metió dentro para observar que les iba a hacer a sus mejores amigos

-¿Qué demonios haces?-le pregunto Yashiro al tiempo que lo ayudaban a subir en su camioneta tipo perrera

-¿creen que los abandonaría así?-les dijo con una sonrisa y se escondió en cuanto el coche paro y los bajaron , aprovechando bajo con camuflaje

A sus amigos los llevaron con Shin, que los esperaba para recriminarles no ser los esclavos de su hija, pero Ren apareció después

-Shin-sama, lamento estar aquí-le dijo fulminando con la mirada al señor frente a el-pero he de recordarle que somos su banda y estamos para ser músicos y estamos cumpliendo nuestro trabajo enriqueciéndolo-le dijo con evidente seriedad-pero como nosotros ya cumplimos con esto no veo por que reclamar si con esto va n a disminuir sus ganancias-le dijo mordaz y se fueron dejando a un Shin sonríete

-ese chico va a ser tu futuro marido, de eso me encargo yo princesa-le dijo a su hija-pero ya no tendrás tus esclavos-le dijo serio y sonriente mientras leía un contrato de 5 años

→→→→→→→→→→2 horas después ←←←←←←←←←←

Los chicos estaban en la playa algo tristes de lo ocurrido

-nos salvaste-le dijo Kei sonriente

-ya quiero que esto acabe-dijo Yashiro molesto

-prometo que para la graduación esto ya será historia-les dijo sacudiendo el cabello de sus amigos

Kyoko a lo lejos los con una sonrisa lastimosa, el ambiente estaba tan triste que los fue a ver y con una buena frase retadora jugaron un partido de voleibol

-hmp, crees que le vas a ganar al rey-le dijo Kei jugando

-oh…¿Quién es el rey?-le respondió Kyoko sonriente

Todos jugaron hasta las 8 de la noche cuando subieron a sus cuartos por que al día siguiente Kei y Yashiro se iban a ir a pasear dejándolos solos

Al día siguiente, a eso de las 12 Kyoko se encontró con Ren en la playa, este tenia una mirada dulce mientras miraba el mar

-¿te gusta el mar Tsuruga-san?-le dijo con una suave sonrisa

-mucho-le dijo sonriéndole de la misma forma-¿vamos a pasear?-le dijo y la miro

-claro-murmuro mientas caminaba al lado del chico

Justo en ese momento llego un torbellino castaño que tomo las manos de Kyoko entre las suyas

-suki-kun-lo saludo, a satsuki, el que se estaba convirtiendo en una plasta para Ren ya que a cada rato lo fastidiaba verlo tan tan pegado a Kyoko

El resto de la caminata estuvieron caminando los 3 juntos, en una situación de la mas extraña ya que Ren no se iba a ir para dejara Kyoko en bandeja de plata y lo mismo le pasaba a satsuki así pasaron los días hasta que

-Kyoko-chan, ya me debo ir, perdón-le dijo tomando la mano de la chica y besándola suavemente

A lo lejos Kei, Yashiro y Ren veía la escena

-hasta que se fue tu tormento-se burlo Yashiro

-pero se fue un día antes que nosotros, y ya es tarde-le dijo sonriente-mañana es el concierto y adiós-

-si…-dijo algo triste y se encamino hacia la chica-Mogami-san, ¿vendrías a nuestro concierto mañana?-le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa-después de el nos vamos

-claro-le dijo un poco triste

Al día siguiente, a las 9 am todos los chicos estaba desayunando en el comedor del hotel

-voy a extrañar esto del servicio al cuarto-dijo Kei un tanto triste

-¿Por qué no lo pediste hoy?-le pregunta Yashiro sorprendida

-no me iba a perder esto-dijo señalando la mesa de Ren y Kyoko

-uh… veo que pensamos lo mismo-le dijo para luego comer

-ne… entonces no nos vamos a ver hasta que acabe el verano-le dijo Kyoko algo triste de que los chicos se fueran

-si, pero ¿vas a ir al concierto?-le pregunto dudosa

-seguro-le sonrió

-va a ser a las 5 pm-le dijo serio-o ¿vienes con nosotros desde ahora?

- mejor los alcanzo allí a las 5-

Rápidamente la hora, el lugar estaba repleto de locas fans y ella estaba tras bambalinas con asiento privilegiado viéndolos tocar súper cerca

-hola-saludo Ren con una sonrisa cortes derritiendo a muchas fans-vamos a empezar con drawing day-

Drawing days-LMC

Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta

ie e to kaeru chizu wo nakushita

hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte

kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu

Kono me ga hikari wo ushinatte mo

boku wa egaite miseru

kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo

boku wa egaite miseru

Iwateru sute neko ga waratteta

abaite ikiru boku wo waratteta

tsumatsuchi itai paretto no ue de

mataru kotonaki tsuyoki ishi wo

Kurakute tsumetai sekai demo

boku wa egaite yukeru

akaru moeru hi ga tsukinukeru he wo

boku wa egaite yukeru

Dareka no tame ni nani ga dekirutte

sore dakede mata kore kara mo

Kono me ga hikari wo ushinatte mo

boku wa egaite miseru

kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo

boku wa egaite miseru

Subete wo tsutsumikomu you na iro ni

subete no negai wo kometa inori

aplauso y gritos resonaban, provocando muchas reacciones en Kyoko como el hecho de que era sorprendente como una canción podía alterar tanta gente y hacerlos lucir tan geniales, ella se vio allí, y deseo estar con ellos

-chicos, supongo que esto sonara repetitivo pero como siempre le voy a dedicar boys and girls para Kei, Yashiro y Kyoko-chan-le dijo volteándola a ver discretamente, y no pudo evitar reír un poco al verla sonrojada

La música empezó

boys and girls-LMC

Boys & Girls be ambitious

Boys & Girls keep it real

Boys & Girls be ambitious

Boys & Girls keep it real

manual doori no mainichi no naka tobidashita

kimi wa otoko no ko

otona ni narezu ni

demo kodomo demo irarenai toki mo aru darou

dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de

bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta

yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu

tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru

kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku

ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

mujyaki na egao de koi ni koi shite yume wo miru

kimi wa onna no ko

dare ni mo iezu ni

hitori de kakaete nayameru koto mo aru darou

dare mo ga aisou warau monochrome na sekai de

egaita yume ni uso wa tsukenakatta

yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu

tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru

kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku

ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

jyamasuru mono wa nani hitotsu nai sa

te wo nobaseba itsuka

ano hoshi ni te ga todoku to

honki de omotte ita

dare mo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de

bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachi domatta

inoru you ni

yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu

tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru

kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite aruite yuku

ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

mayoi nagara

tomadoi nagara

sore demo kamawanai sa

yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu

tatta hitotsu ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo

Boys & Girls be ambitious

Boys & Girls keep it real

Boys & Girls be ambitious

Boys & Girls keep it real

-es genial-dijo kyoko con una sonrisa

-mucho-dijo kei que estaba allí cerca, la hizo para animarnos a todos, por eso es la favorita

El concierto siguió durante varias horas, hasta que se acabo con todos cansados, mas Ren se acerco

-¿te gusto?-le dijo con una sonrisa dulce

-mucho-le dijo y sonrió con dulzura

Se despidieron luego de que Ren la llevara al hotel se fue y fue el adiós hasta que empezaran las clases

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Holita, les agradesco por leer el capi y sobre todo a g-chan que me dejo un Review la vez pasada, se acepta de todo ¿ne? **

**Review plisss?**

**Bye-by**


	18. Chapter 16

**Promesas del pasado**

**Holita, ya está el nuevo capi…espero que les guste antes que nada les agradezco michisisisisisimo que me hayan leído tantos, en serio que todos son geniales, espero que este capi les guste ¿ne?**

/ flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 16: de regreso a clases **

Rápidamente paso el verano para todos los alumnos de MOHITARU sin importar la empresa a la que pertenecieran, y aun más por que se acercaba la entrega de proyectos y otras actividades diseñadas por el presidente

Kyoko salió de su caso el domingo a las 12 para llegar a tiempo antes de que se saturara la entrada. Luego de ingresar, después de un exhaustivo chequeo de que realmente fuera de LME Kyoko condujo rápidamente hacia su departamento en los edificios de 1ro.

-lo bueno de la locura de mis padres es que no tengo que hacer maletas-dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa-lo malo va a ser cuando deba mudarme de apartamento-dijo bajando de su auto

-con el guardarropa que te dan tus padre, creo que va a ser más fácil que todos los demás se queden donde están-le dijo una voz que estaba a su lado

-Mouko-san-le dijo sonriente mientras se le aventaba para abrazarla, por suerte kanae logro esquivar a su hiperactiva amiga

-hola-le dijo después de calmarla al tiempo que suspiraba ante la mirada de su amiga, llena de alegría y por algún motivo se sentía igual

-¿vamos al centro comercial?-le dijo sonriente mientas la miraba con ojos de cachorrito

-¿quieres comprar más ropa?-le dijo sorprendida ya que su amiga tenia demasiada ropa

-no, vamos a pasear nada mas-le respondió con una sonrisa infantil

-bueno, sirve para ver qué hay de nuevo-dijo kanae pensando en la pizarra LME que había en un rincón bastante visitado-es septiembre, así que no creo que haya la gran cosa-le dijo sonriente

-ok, vamos, pero hay que aprovechar que ya viene navidad-dijo Kyoko esperando encontrar regalos adecuados para todos

-pero si faltan 3 meses-le dijo seria al tiempo que la miraba atónita

-si, pero nunca es muy pronto para ir buscando-le dijo Kyoko con expresión de comercial

-si es así ¿por que no lo hiciste en enero?-le dijo en forma de reto dejando a Kyoko muda

-bueno, vamos a ver-le dijo con un leve enojo

-ok, ok-le dijo kanae y le sonrió-vamos-dijo y subió al auto de Kyoko mientras Kyoko volvía a entrar como si nada con una sonrisa y conducía al lugar

En cuanto bajaron del auto notaron que el ambiente era algo raro, ya que la gente se detenía en la entrada y se quedaba allí, akatori por sus expresiones

Kyoko y kanae se acercaron y encontraron una loma gigantesca que decía

"baile de disfraces, exclusivo de LME, no faltes ni olvides tu antifaz" lo mejor y mas sorprendente era que la manta de lona quedaba perfecto con la decoración del centro comercial que parecía casa de fantasmas ya que en las tiendas había persona disfrazadas de vampiros, hombres lobos y demás

-si no fuera la escuela del presidente, me sorprendería bastante-dijo kanae con un suspira empezando a acostumbrarse a las excentricidades del presidente-no pareces sorprendida… ¿ya sabias lo del baile?-pregunta sorprendida kanae

-si ya sabia, la manta esta desde antes de vacaciones, la vi cuando vine con Tsuruga-san ¿nunca habías venido Mouko-san?-pregunto Kyoko dudosa. kanae solo negó con la cabeza-

-es sorprendente que sea capaz de hacer esto-dijo kanae algo shokeada

-bastante-le dijo sonriente la chica de ojos ámbar

-se acostumbraran con el tiempo- les dijo Kintarou apareciendo atrás de ella con su típico traje y su cabello rojizo alborotado-mas importante ¿Qué hace sin sus chicos?-les dijo algo molesto de que no estuvieran haciendo su proyecto

-¿Yukito-san y Tsuruga-san?-pregunto la peli-naranja sorprendida de que debieran de estar con ellos en ese momento

-claro-dijo levantando su dedo índice-no olviden que deben reportar que hacen ellas por 2 meses, pero ya que son famosos deben de llegar más tarde así que se los perdonare hoy –les dijo para luego alejarse hacia una cafetería

-es increíble como sonde agradable y como cambian el día de examen o evaluación-dijo kanae algo sorprendida

-es lógico, ya que también son actores de primera, escuche que tal vez llevemos actuación en 3ro-dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa

-supongo que es lógico ya que seremos artistas toda la vida-murmuro kanae con una expresión seria

-hola chicas-saludo satsuki tocando los hombros de ambas asustándolas de momento-las espante-les dijo y sonrió

-mo, Suki-kun-le dijo kanae algo molesta

-hola-saludo Kyoko algo sorprendida

Los 3 siguieron caminado como si nada, recorriendo tiendas observando los objetos de todas las índoles, hasta que llegaron a una tienda de magia negra que les dio mala espina a satsuki y a Mouko

Kyoko entro con sus 2 amigos y saco una colección de muñecos vudú y pidió otros 4 como eso, y para su suerte tenía en oferta un paquete de 10

-wau, tienes 3 de Sho y 5 de Ren—le dijo satsuki bastante conocedor de la materia de artistas-¿me equivoco?-dijo al ver la mirada atónita de su amiga

-no, de hecho son ellos-le dijo Kyoko mientras recogía sus muñecos son prepara y sa iban

-lo supuse, ¿me harías una a mi?-le dijo con una sonrisa-de ti-dijo apuntando a ella con un muñeco de Ren

-de mi-le dijo dudosa

-si, pero mejor que sea un peluche, ya se mejor has uno tuyo y otro de Moko-chan para tenerlas-dijo queriendo que Kyoko no notara que sentía por ella algo más que amistad. A kanae esto no le paso desapercibido

-hai-le dijo sin ninguna sospecha mientas kanae la miraba con una sonrisa dudosa-tengo este-dijo sacando un llaverito donde estaban los 3

-¡están monísimos!-le dijo tomando el llavero entre sus manos

Ambos siguieron platicando acerca de peluche y muñecos malditos mientas kanae los miraba espantada ya que tal parecía que satsuki quería entrar en eso también

Los 3 siguieron recorriendo el lugar hasta que dieron las 8 y se fueron al departamento, aprovechando que satsuki había ido caminando fueron juntos en el auto hasta llegar el edificio, algo bastante genial ya que satsuki estaba en el apartamento 11 ya que era el mejor de B y del piso 1 (que era el de hasta arriba) al 10 eran del A, los mejore y del 11 al 20 eran del B

Satsuki se quedo en el pido y las chicas siguieron subiendo y encontraron algo que las sorprendió a desforma, RENKUKYO se encontraba peleando frente al apartamento de Ren, mas bien Mizuki gritaba allí molesto

-¡quiero transferirme a akatori y hare hasta lo imposible por hacerlo!-chillo molesta mizuki

-no-sentencio Ren

-¿Por qué?-le dijo molesta

-queremos estar en LME-le dijo aun más molesto por el evidente tono de voz de la chica

-hola-saludo Kyoko cuando pasaron por allí calmando a Ren un poco con su sonrisa

-hola-la saludo dulcemente aprovechando que Mizuki estaña molesta maldiciendo enfrascada en su mundo

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, y como siempre les pido Review ¿ne?, se los suplico ya que en el anterior capi no me dejaron ni uno, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado**

**Bye-bye mina-san**


	19. Chapter 17

**Promesas del pasado**

**Holita, ya está el nuevo capi…espero que les guste. Y muchisisismas gracias por sus reviews**

/ flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que aparecen

**Capitulo 17: ¿Ren se va a akatori?**

-¡quiero transferirme a akatori y hare hasta lo imposible por hacerlo!-chillo molesta Mizuki

-no-sentencio Ren

-¿Por qué?-le dijo molesta

-queremos estar en LME-le dijo aun más molesto por el evidente tono de voz de la chica-hola-saludo Kyoko cuando pasaron por allí calmando a Ren un poco con su sonrisa

-hola-la saludo dulcemente aprovechando que Mizuki estaña molesta maldiciendo enfrascada en su mundo

Mizuki aprovecho y huyo, pensado en un plan que estaba segura que le daría resultado a pesar del lugar ya que nada era mas importante que cumplir con los fans ¿no?

→→→→→→→→→→una semana después ←←←←←←←←←←

Los alumnos se habían integrado rapidemente a sus respectivas clases ya que o te adaptabas o te dejaban los profesores. Ya era viernes en la tarde y para suerte de Kyoko Ren iba a ir con los chicos a pasear, así que por respeto a su espacio no se colo a la reunión como Ren quería…pero a decir verdad había algo que la había molestado y eso de debía a algo que había escuchado el miércoles en el restaurante mientras almorzaba sola

/flash back/

Kyoko estaba sentada y estaba comiendo al tiempo que tenía una partitura que Kurosaki les había dejado practicar de acuerdo con su instrumento, era bastante sencilla pero era para el día siguiente

En la mesa de atrás Kyoko escucho por error a Mizuki con yumi

-¿puedes creer que estoy a punto de irme a akatori con los chicos?-dijo con un tono victoriosa

-es genial mizu-chan, cuando estés allí espero que permitas que valla allí-le dijo con un tomo lambiscón que le dio a Kyoko un poco de asco-¿es seguro?-se cercioró la chica

-claro….-dijo algo dudosa, pero esto preocupo un poco a Kyoko, provocando que se levantara y se fuera, dejando su comida a medio comer ya que una extraña tristeza la albergo

/fin del flash back/

Luego de eso habían pasado 2 días y ella estaba algo triste, al punto que se vio forzada a ir a su lugar favorito, el bosque de cerezos que estaba en la zona neutro. Kyoko se sentía tan triste que inclusive se negó a cantar, cosa que amaba y que la calmaba siempre

Ren por su parte había estado discutiendo con los chicos que demonios podían hacer, pero tal parecía que era imposible. La maldita sabía que si los fans lo exigían era obligatorio hacerlo.

Ren estaba a punto de explotar por no saber cómo acabar con eso, pero no podía se dejo llevar mientras caminaba por el centro

-*seria genial si Kyoko entrara a la banda, ella y los chicos se complementar tan bien que Mizuki se volvería innecesaria, si no fuera por el maldito contrato hacia tiempo que le hubiéramos dado el adiós… pero no quiero dejar que el maldito Suki-kun se las quede, ni a ella no a kotonami-san*-pensaba Ren confundido y anhelante

Sin darse cuenta, mientras imaginaba a Kyoko con ellos llego al bosque y observo a lo lejos a Kyoko tirada en el pasto dando de vueltas. Se veía tan graciosa que se acerco y noto que tenia los ojos rojos, había llorado por algo, mas no se acerco

-baka Ren, ¿Por qué te vas?-pregunto al aire haciendo que el nombrado notara porque ella estaba tan triste-me vas a dejar como kuon-dijo haciéndose bolita contra un árbol con un tono melancólico

Ren no pudo evitar sentir culpa x2 ya que la hacía sufrir 2 veces, así que sin pensarlo tomo el celular que era con el cual, se podía decir, actuaba como kuon con su padre, hacía años que no lo usara y marco el numero que tenia en su otro celular claro, se alejo lo suficiente para que no lo viera ni oyera

El celular de Kyoko sonó y marcaba número desconocido sorprendiendo Kyoko

-bueno-contesto dudosa

-sigues llorando mucho ¿no te sirvió mi regalo?-le dijo viendo a lo legos su expresión de sorpresa y aun mas como vio al celular como si estuviera embrujada, pero luego la embargo una enorme alegría

-eres tu kuon-le dijo con certeza y alegría

-si-

-¿estás en akatori?¿no entraste?-le pregunto preocupada de no haberlo visto

-no, pero no te puedo decir donde estoy, pero estoy cuidándote y te ruego que esperes ya que te prometo cumplir mi promesa en 3ro o cuarto-le dijo con uno tono de voz dulce como la miel

-gracias-le dijo Kyoko y kuon solo colgó y sonrió-me colgó-dijo Kyoko viendo su celular sonriente

Ren vio como se alegro y no se arrepintió como esperaba hacerlo. Así que 10 minutos después se acerco a la chica y la encontró algo decaída

-hola Mogami-san-le dijo y se sentó frente a ella-¿Qué te tiene tan triste?-le pregunto preocupado

-¿de veras te vas a akatori?-le dijo algo triste con una mirada que desoló a Ren

-yo no quiero irme-le dijo sorprendiendo a Kyoko-solo es cosa de Mizuki, pero si no la callo pronto me deberé de ir, si tan solo la pudiese presionar para bajarle los humos-le dijo con una sonrisa triste

-me alegre mucho-le dijo algo feliz, cosa que alegro a Ren-¿Por qué no consigues alguna integrante que haga presión en Mizuki?-le dijo dándole una idea a Ren ya que si hacia eso Mizuki se sentiría algo intimidada

-claro, y tengo a dos que me encantarían que se unieran-dijo levantándose rápidamente

-es genial-le dijo anhelante de que no se fuera

-vamos, debemos busca r a kotonami-san y los chicos-dijo ayudando a levantarse a Kyoko y jalándola hacia su carro mientras hacia una llamadas

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo mientras subía al auto y comenzaba a marcarle a Mouko-san-

-ya lo veras-le dijo y condujo rápidamente hasta llegar a la fuente de sodas donde se citaron en 30 minutos

Todos llegaron puntuales porque esa reunión sorpresa los había tomado por sorpresa

-chicos, como Mizuki esta aprovechando su posición-dijo Ren entre comillas-de la única chica del grupo quisiera que se uniera 2 chicas que he estado considerando desde el verano-dijo y luego se dirigió hacia el duo-¿quisieran unirse, Mogami-san, kotonami-san?-dijo sorprendiendo a ambas chicas-

Kyoko y Mouko estaban sorprendidas pero aun así aceptaron rápidamente, y como todos los presentes estaba de acuerdo solo faltaba que llegara Mizuki, que habían citado 15 minutos después, y cuando llego se sorprendió con lo que escucho

-se van a unir-dijo dudosa y algo sorprendida

-si es decisión unánime Mizuki-le dijo Ren usando un poco de sus dones de playboy

-ok-le dijo con un suspiro y sonrió-supongo que nos quedamos-cedió Mizuki embobada por la sonrisa de Ren dándole calosfríos a todos los demás

Luego de esto, la banda esta completa, Kyoko esta rebosante de alegría, ahora estaba en una banda con sus mejores amigos

-es genial, mi hijo hizo algo bien-dijo Kuu escondido en unos arbustos con Masahiro y Takara

-solo falta explotar el talento de los músicos reales-les dijo con sonrisa victoriosa-pero quiero ser el padrino de la boda-dijo mirando a Ren y Kyoko

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron dudosos ambos padres

-todavía les falta ojo-les dijo Takarada y se fue

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, y como siempre les pido Review ¿ne?**

**Ahora les agradezco sus reviews **_**a**__** Neko-chan, kariramos, yarysary**_

_**perdon por la demora y espero que hayan pasodo bien estas vacaciones y fiestas**_

**Bye-bye mina-san**


	20. Chapter 18

**Promesas del pasado**

Kyaaaaa las amo, las adoro mil gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo, enserio que se los agradezco mucho

/ flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que aparecen

**Capitulo 18: una noche en el departamento**

-chicos, como Mizuki está aprovechando su posición-dijo Ren entre comillas-de la única chica del grupo quisiera que se uniera 2 chicas que he estado considerando desde el verano-dijo y luego se dirigió hacia el duo-¿quisieran unirse, Mogami-san, kotonami-san?-dijo sorprendiendo a ambas chicas-

Kyoko y Mouko estaban sorprendidas pero aun así aceptaron rápidamente, y como todos los presentes estaba de acuerdo solo faltaba que llegara Mizuki, que habían citado 15 minutos después, y cuando llego se sorprendió con lo que escucho

-se van a unir-dijo dudosa y algo sorprendida

-si es decisión unánime Mizuki-le dijo Ren usando un poco de sus dones de playboy

-ok-le dijo con un suspiro y sonrió-supongo que nos quedamos-cedió Mizuki embobada por la sonrisa de Ren dándole calosfríos a todos los demás

Luego de esto, la banda esta completa, Kyoko esta rebosante de alegría, ahora estaba en una banda con sus mejores amigos

-"esas bastardas se acaban de unir"-maldecía mentalmente la castaña –"voy a demostrar que Ren es mio"-chicos, vamos a ensayar ya que no hemos ensayado desde que entramos, vamos a mi departamento

-"algo trama"-fue el pensamiento de los chicos que la veían atónitos ya que ella odiaba ensayar pero

-claro.-respondieron todos y se encaminaron al lugar en sus respectivos autos, causando algo de sorpresa porque parecía que estaban desfilando los autos, todos hacia el edifico de primero

Ren y Kyoko iban en el mismo auto, el de Ren ya que el de Kyoko estaba en la cochera por que casi no lo usaba

-¿Por qué querías que nos uniéramos?-le pregunto Kyoko a Ren que iba al volante

-porque ustedes son las mejores de todos los músicos que conozco y son muy agradables, encajan con nosotros y yo quería que te unieras-le dijo dándole una sonrisa llena de dulzura

-gracias, a mi me encanta estar con todos ustedes-le dijo con una sonrisa brillante

Rápidamente llegaron al departamento de Mizuki y fueron por sus instrumentos, dejando a Mizuki sola con una sonrisa malévola.

Cuando entraron Mizuki iba a empezar su plan pero…

-ok, empecemos-dijo Kei al cabo de 3minutos en los cuales ya todos estaba listos y dispuestos sorprendiendo a Mizuki

Todos estaban felices y dispuestos a hacer lo mejor posible en su mejor ensayo como banda completa, ya que. Tanto Kei y Yashiro sabían un poco del pasado entre kuon y ella

-estamos completos-le susurro Yashiro a Ren con una sonrisa burlona mientras cantaba el chico una nueva canción que había escrito en el verano

POV Ren

**DESDE CUANDO-Alejandro Sanz**

Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontré

Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez

Mira si busqué, mira si busqué

Tengo tanto que aprender

Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar

_**&aun recuerdo cuan mal me sentía de no encontrarte en ningún lado en el mundo mientras caminaba por la ciudades esperando verte &**_

De mis recuerdos salen brisas a bordar

Las locuras que tú me quieras regalar

Y mira si busqué, mira si busqué

Tengo tanto para dar

Reconozco puertas que yo sé

Se abren solamente alguna vez

Así de poco

_**&te busque esperando encontrarte con tus fantasías en algún lugar. En el pasado abriste mi corazón haciendo que me enamorara &**_

Desde cuando te estaré esperando

Desde cuando estoy buscando

Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando

Te he buscado en un millón de auroras

Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes

Y me he dado cuenta ahora

Puede parecer atrevimiento

Pero es puro sentimiento

Dime por favor tu nombre

_**&te busque en los exámenes de entrada y anhele saber tu nombre, y eso me inspiro a escribirte ahora, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron a mitad de salón&**_

Yo te llevo por las calles a correr

Vamos lejos más allá de lo que crees

Y si pregunto bien, si pregunto mal

Tengo tanto que ofrecer

Abro puertas que alguien me cerró

Y no busco más sentido a mi dolor

Mira no me vuelvas loco

_**&me encanta cuando te dejas arrastrar por mi, tomados de la mano confiando en mi sin saber cual es la verdad de nuestra historia&**_

Desde cuando te estaré esperando

Desde cuando estoy buscando

Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando

Te he buscando en un millón de auroras

Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes

_**&esperándote…. Esperando este día en que cantaras y tocaras a mi lado&**_

Y me he dado cuenta ahora

Puede parecer atrevimiento

Pero es puro sentimiento

Dime por favor tu nombre

No me vuelvas loco

Desde cuando te estaré esperando

Desde cuando estoy buscando

Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando

Te he buscando en un millón de auroras

Y ninguna me enamora

Y al final cuando te encuentro

Estabas sola

Fin de Ren POV

Todos estaban felices, la canción había salido a la primera

-tocas cualquier instrumento-dijo Yashiro con una sonrisa orgullosa

-mi-le dijo algo ruborizada-pero mi especialidad es el teclado-les sonrió con una sonrisa llena de dulzura

-Kyoko-san es la maestra de la guitarra-le dijo Kei medio abrazándola

-ya me canse, ¡cárgame Ren!-exigió molesta Mizuki ya que odiaba ensayar tanto como que no hicieran lo que ordenaba

-no-le dijo serio para luego darle espalda por revisar la guitarra

Esta respuesta alegro a todos y molesto a Mizuki a des forma

-¿Por qué?-bramo molesta

-te he consentido demasiado-dijo molesto mirándola fríamente, al punto que la chica no desidio cambiar de estrategia

-llévame a mi cuarto, debes hacer lo que te diga, porque soy la hija de tu jefe, y todos largo, voy a dormir-bramo súper molesta

-ok, Yashiro, kotomani-san, vengan-les dijo en modo de suplica ya que Ren quería evitar escenas

-claro-respondieron ambos captando el mensaje mientras Kei y Kyoko salían del lugar viendo a Mizuki furiosa

-¿siempre es así?-pregunto preocupada al tiempo que ambos se sentaban en las escaleras

-siempre a sido así, -dijo molesto por su mejor amigo-por eso debemos conseguir el dinero de contrato y una nueva disquera-dijo con aire victorioso-cuando eso pase les diremos adiós

-valla, son increíbles-le dijo Kyoko que cuando los veía en televisión pensaba que eran súper afortunados

-no, Ren es el increíble-le dijo con una mirada de esperanza-Ren nos prometió que lo haría y el soporta todo y nos protege siempre, el aparte tiene sus problemas y solo lo podemos ayudar con eso-le dijo algo triste

-Ren es genial…, pero ¿qué es eso del dinero del contrato?-pregunto dudosa Kyoko

-supongo que no sabes porque eso no lo hemos visto, pero cuando rompes el contrato debes pagar a la otra parte una determinada suma de dinero-le dijo sonriente-y ahora estas en el mismo barco-le dijo con una sonrisa triste

-no importa, supongo que Ren tendrá un pla-le dijo confiada

-ahora que lo noto, tu solo lo llamas Ren cuando el no esta-le dijo kie sorprendido

-claro, porque él es mi sempai-le dijo sonriente

- y ¿yo?-le pregunto dudosa

-mi amigo Kei-kun-le dijo sonriente

-tu eres mi mejor amiga mujer, así que prepárate para que te sobreproteja mucho-le dijo mientras la abrazaba-pero estoy seguro de que Ren quiere ser tu amigo también-le dijo

-lo es-le dijo sonriente

El trió salió con prisa ya que Mizuki estaba más que furiosa

-tengo hambre-dijo Kei junto a su persona favorita después de Ren

-vamos a comer-le dijo Ren con una sonrisa paternal a su mejor amigo

-si es eso, mejor vamos a nuestro departamento,-dijo kanae con una sonrisa maliciosa-así Kyoko nos puede prepara sus delicias, además hay un pastel de chocolate que preparo en la mañana-los tentó y todos, incluida Kyoko aceptaron

-sabes cocinar y nunca me dijiste-le dijo Ren con falsa molestia

-perdón-le dijo con una reverencia

-era un broma-le dijo y le sonrió sorprendiendo a Kyoko un poco

Todos entraron al departamento, instalándose en la sala frente a una mega pantalla. Ellos iban a preguntar ya que era sorprendente esta pantalla

-un regalo de mi hermano-les dijo kanae recordando que su hermano se la había dodo con un Xbox con los instrumentos para jugar guitar hero

Kyoko entro directamente a la cocina, siendo seguida por Ren

-te ayudo-le dijo a Kyoko con una sonrisa pero algo dudosa ya que la cocina era un terreno nuevo para el

-bueno, ¿Qué quieres cenar?-le dijo a Ren con una sonrisa

-curry-dijo con algo de nostalgia recordando la cocina de su papa

-ok, en ese caso, pica las zanahorias-le dijo dándole unas 7

-¿Cómo se hace?-le pregunto sorprendiendo a Kyoko y causándole algo de risa

-nunca habías intentado cocinar o picar algo-le dijo sorprendida

-no-le dijo negando con la cabeza

-está bien, mira te explico-le dijo Kyoko y le enseño como.

Ambos estuvieron en la cocina un rato hasta que todo estuvo listo para comer, ya con la mesa puesta, que por alguna razón era para 8 personas, se dispusieron a comer, pero cuando vieron unos enormes trozos de zanahoria Yashiro y Kei rieron causando un leve sonrojo en Ren que impresiono a las chicas

-las pico Ren, es obvio-dijo Kei entre risas-se nota que jamás habías pisado una cocina, si al final era un niño de papi-le dijo recordando junto con kuon

/flash back/

Kei y kuon tenían 15 años y estaban en la casa de kuon en estados unidos. Kei estaba en la cocina mientras kuon lo veía molesto

-¿vamos a tocar o que?-bramo molesto el chico rubio mirando a su pelinegro amigo

-no lo molestes kuon, solo ayuda-le dijo Masahiro alborotando el cabello de kuon

-como sea-dijo saliéndose al inmenso jardín, luego de 10 minutos Kei lo alcanzo

-¿Por qué tan molesto?-le dijo a su mejor amigo de toda la vida

- es que para que vienes, para jugar o cocinar-

-aprendí a cocinar cuando era un niño, ya que estuve solo-le dijo sentándose en el pasto-ya sabes mi historia-le dijo retándole importancia-eres un niño de papi-le dijo molestando a su amigo para luego salir corriendo siendo seguido por kuon

/fin del flash back/

-esta delicioso-le dijo Kei probando sonriente

-si, magnifico Mogami-san-le dijo Ren con una sonrisa llena de dulzura

Luego de eso comieron durante un rato entre platica y platica acerca de las canciones y cosas por el estilo, hasta que cuando acabaron kanae saco el regalo de su hermano y se dispusieron a jugar más tuvieron que esperar ya que el Xbox seguía en su empaque sin estrenar

-¿y el pastel?-dijo Kei mientras kanae prendía el juego

-lo olvide-dijo Kyoko y de la heladera saco un apetitoso pastel de chocolate, lo prio y sirvió

-sabe Kyoko-chan, creo que Ren debería de comer contigo más seguido-le dijo Yashiro con una sonrisa picara que le dio mala espina a Ren-el nunca como bien

Kyoko lo miro mal y Ren solo se chiqueo un poco

-deberías comer mejor, te puedes enfermar-le regaño la chica

-no te preocupes-le dijo tomando una porción de pastel

-arigatou-le dijo sonriente

Rápidamente Kyoko y Ren se metieron en sus mundos

Kyoko pensaba en lo maravillosa que se había vuelto su vida desde que encontró a sus padres y Ren se partía la cabeza por cómo deshacerse de Mizuki. Mas una voz los saco de sus cavilaciones

-vamos, somos músicos, no puede ser tan difícil-dijo Kei poniendo el juego en nivel difícil y repartiendo 5 guitarras, mas… al cabo de 10 minutos los únicos que seguían eran Ren y Kyoko, aunque Kyoko le sacaba bastante ventaja

-se ve el talento a simple vista-le dijo Kei sonriente a lo que Ren solo asintió provocando un sonrojo en Kyoko-de veras, hay rumores de que la hija de masako está en la escuela-dijo serio

-¿masako?-pregunto Kyoko a mitad de solo

-si, pero ni idea, me entere que es la ahijada de Kuu-dijo Kei pensativo-¿será como Mizuki?-pregunto Kei con calosfríos

-no creo-dijo Ren con dulzura, pero no dijo que era Kyoko ya que no se debía saber nada de eso… pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que Kyoko no sabia que Masahiro era masako, el apodo que se le daba por el nombre de todos sus lugares ya que era mas que millonarios

-mo, voy por los otros instrumentos-dijo kanae y arrastro a Yashiro por el teclado, la batería, el bajo y el micrófono

En cuanto cambiaron de instrumentos, todos lo hicieron de maravilla, causando tanto escándalo que Sawara-san subió y los vio algo molesto.

Al cabo de 2 horas, cuando sawara-san subió otra vez, los encontró a todos dormidos

Ren y Kyoko habían quedado abrazados en un sillón, Yashiro y kanae sentados recargando las cabezas juntas y Kei en un sillón totalmente acostado

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Bueno gracias por leer y les repito que gracias por sus reviews**** yarysary neko y g-chan**  
**bueno neko-chan, sabes creo que no me explique bien pero solo son amigos en la misma banda, no van a ser nada mas hasta dentro de algún tiempo por que hay vaio en contra**

**Bueno Review, pliss**

**Bye-bye mina-san**


	21. Chapter 19

**Promesas del pasado**

Mil gracias por sus reviews y perdón por la demora, en serio que lo lamento mucho

/ flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

→→→→→→→→→→cambio de escena ←←←←←←←←←←

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que aparecen buu

**Capitulo 19: Empezando los preparativos, 3er proyecto**

Kyoko empezó a despertarse algo somnolienta, mas tan pronto como intento moverse se percato de algo que la congelo, se encontraba abrazando a el mismísimo Tsuruga Ren que se encontraba totalmente dormido, mas por algún motivo que ella no comprendió regreso a dormir abrazando al chico, mas lo que Kyoko desconocía y no sospechaba es que el chico se encontraba despierto, causando que esta acción lo deslocara un poco, mas solo miro a Kyoko tiernamente. Ren observo a sus amigos, Kei seguía dormido, roncando causando una sonrisa en Ren que vio a Yashiro y kanae despertando, así que cerró los ojos dispuesto a volver a dormir más justo cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido

-¡kyaa es muy tarde!-grito despertando a todos por el estruendoso grito-¡faltan 15 minutos para ir a clase!-

Lego de esta declaración todos corrieron a sus departamentos a una velocidad vertiginosa, estando listos a los 15 minutos exactos listos para partir en el recibidor

-ya son las 7-dijo nerviosa Kyoko del castigo que les esperaría

-si, pero hoy es martes, por lo cual llegan 15 minutos tarde-dijo Ren totalmente sereno

Todos se miraron con calma, dispuestos a partir en la camioneta de Ren mas Yashiro no se contuvo por mas tiempo

-Ren y Kyoko-chan durmieron abrazados toda la noche-dijo con picardía causando un sonrojo en ambos chicos provocando la risa incontrolable de Ren

-¿habrá sido adrede?-dijo Kei con sorna causando que su mejor amigo lo mirara mal

Kanae los miro y observo a su amiga toda nerviosa junto a Ren, mas no pudo compadecerlos ya que estaba totalmente segura de que de que debían de tener muy buena suerte o Ren era un estratega excelente

-vamos a clase-dijo Ren abriendo la camioneta para que todos entraran para dirigirse a la escuela. El trayecto fue bastante corto ya que las calles estaban totalmente vacías ya que era tarde. Más justo cuando entraron notaron que el ambiente estaba tenso y todos recordaron que día era, si, era el día de entrega de calificaciones

-buenos días-dijo Ryu totalmente serio poniendo la situación a un más tensa-

Todos lo amables profesores de siempre estaban totalmente serio en el escenario, todos sabían el porqué, ya que cuando era día de calificar era serio y duros, olvidando toda su amabilidad y accesibilidad

- En base a todo lo que hemos observado de todos ustedes hemos otorgado las calificaciones, y me temo que en el proyecto de esta vez muchos de ustedes van a reprobar-sentencio Kintarou totalmente serio

-ahora voy a dar calificaciones-sentencio Ryu con una lista en manos-kotonami-Yashiro 10, Mogami-Tsuruga10, Kei-satsuki 9, …. Mizuki-Yumi 7…..-así dijo todas las calificaciones con tal seriedad que espanto a mucho. Tan pronto como acabo de la nada, con una extravagante entrada entro el presidente

-¡chicos, se que aun alta algo de tiempo pero no deben olvidar el baile de Halloween!-dijo lleno de euforia, y al igual que entro se fue dejando a todos atónitos y preocupados porque faltaban 3 semanas

-mouko-san-dijo Kyoko algo dudosa mirando a su mejor amiga

-si, vamos de una vez-dijo la pelinegra captando el mensaje a una velocidad que sorprendió a Ren que estaba atrás

Ambas chicas esperaron hasta que Ryu declaro la semana vacacional de manera oficial y salieron rápidamente por el auto de kanae que estaba afuera. Ambas abordaron y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban en centro comercial de la zona neutro entrando a una enorme tienda que se encontraba a la vista llamada "shopping forever" donde encontraron una enorme cantidad de disfraces que por un momento noqueo a Kyoko mas rápidamente se sobrepuso y tomo un disfraz estilo gótico que consistía en un vestido negro sencillo con una peluca rojo sangre con colmillos y entro al vestidor por orden de kanae, justo cuando salió para que kanae la viera vio 2 disfraces de ángeles que llamaron su atención

-mouko-san, ¿que dices?-dijo tratando de convencer a su amiga que se los probaran

-ok, pero te queda bien de vampiresa- respondió con una mueca de resignación y procedió a cambiarse, cual fue su sorpresa al verse junto a Kyoko y notando que eran hermosos-

Ambos se miraron y procedieron a cambiarse para comprarlos decididas

Al cabo de un rato Ren apareció con los chicos dispuestos a comprar sus disfraces, ya que por sugerencia de Kei iban a disfrazarse de lo mismo

-¿es realmente necesario Kei?-le pregunto Ren algo dudoso en la entrada del centro comercial

-claro, que lo es, es nuestro primer baile-dijo con ojitos tristes causando resignación en sus amigos

-ok-dijo Yashiro en un suspiro

-yeah, de vampiros-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa coqueta que noqueo a muchas de las chicas del lugar-pero no dracula, sino algo mas original-

-estoy de acuerdo-declaro Ren totalmente seguro

Los chicos recorrieron varia tiendas hasta que encontraron los trajes adecuados para ellos, aunque claro, llevarían algunos toques personales

Todos se fueron a sus departamentos y acomodaron sus trajes en unos maniquíes que Takarada se había encargado de repartir junto con unas cartas

_Hola, soy Ryu:_

_En esta carta les informo acerca del 3er proyecto que consiste en componer una canción usando como base sus actuales conocimientos, este proyecto debe estar los la semana del 31 de octubre, si tiene alguna duda me pueden preguntar la semana que viene_

_Bye, con los mejores deseos Ryu -_

Kyoko se sorprendió y se alegro ya que si eses era el proyecto, no habría tanto problema ya que componer no era tan difícil

-¿Qué tema vas a usar para la canción?-pregunto Kyoko a su amiga que estaba totalmente sumida en su pensamiento

-no lo se, pero no puede ser tan difícil-dijo restándole importancia a la materia que Kyoko tanto amaba

-kanae, no es tan simple si nunca lo has hecho-le dijo Kyoko preocupada ya que kanae lo estaba tomando como si no valiera la pena

-lo es-dijo con aire de superioridad mas noto en el ambiente que Kyoko estaba algo molesta-y.. ¿Con quien vas a ir al baile?-le pregunto tratando de aligerar el ambiente con una sonrisa vacía

-no se-dijo dudosa la peli-naranja mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa, con la leve esperanza de algo

-yo voy a ir con Yukito-dijo totalmente serena mientras se felicitaba mentalmente por haber cambiando el humor de su amiga

-son muy cercanos-dijo Kyoko como si nada mirándola hasta cierto punto con una sonrisa dulce de que su amiga era feliz

-tu y Ren lo son también-le dijo kanae con burla y sorna para molestar a su amiga, causando un sonrojo en ella

-pero no tanto-le dijo nerviosa pero con un leve deje de tristeza en sus ojos por decir esa frase mirando al suelo

-pero más que Yukito y yo si-dijo y miro a su amiga confundida-yo se lo que te digo-sentencio y siguieron acomodando los trajes en silencio en un suave ambiente

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Bueno gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews**** a neko-chan y g-chan**

**Bueno Review, pliss**

**Bye-bye mina-san**


	22. Chapter 20

**Promesas del pasado**

Gracias por leer mi fic, en serio, sin ustedes lo mas seguro es que no podría escribir y realmente lamento la demora y no tengo como excusarme así que ¡Gomen! Lo lamento muchisisisisimo, pero espero que les guste al capi:

/ Flash back/

*pensamientos*

_**&narración de la canción&**_

Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones que aparecen

**Capitulo 20: composición**

Luego de la última conversación, cada vez que el tema salía a relucir se tensaba la situación. Por lo cual el tema era evitado por ambas chicas cuando se encontraban juntas ya que cualquier aspecto relacionado las alteraba

Por su parte kanae alegaba que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que, si había compositores para qué demonios escribían, era como querer cambiar la historia a algo totalmente diferente y que su amiga pensara eso la frustraba

Por su parte Kyoko se deprimía al ver que kanae no notaba la grandeza de la composición, alegando que era algo estúpido mas también estaba algo preocupada, ya que solo faltaban 2 semanas para entregar el proyecto y su amiga no tenía nada, no quería subestimarla… pero un principiante no podría acabar un canción de calidad en menos de días y algo le decía que la chica planeaba no hacer el proyecto, más para su sorpresa kanae había decidido hacerlo un mes antes

-vamos a pedirle a Ryuu que nos revise las canciones-declaro la peli negra con mucha auto suficiencia, se sentía genial, había creado una canción que seria un hit sin necesidad de saber realmente la grandeza de la dichosa materia

-vamos-afirmo para que después ambas se encaminaran al despacho del profesor que las recibió cálidamente.

-así que estas son tus canciones-dijo mientras tomaba los folders que le ofrecían las chicas. Ryu se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su escritorio mientras revisaba algunos exámenes

El peli-negro abrió el folder de kyoko y lo reviso minuciosamente

-tu canción es muy buena kyoko-chan aun que es un poco… sorprendente la letra o lo seria si no fuera tu canción-declaro mirando la letra. El sabía la historia de kyoko, lo sabía todo ya que no por nada era el consejero de la chica.

/flash back/

Había sido durante la 1ra semana, en una de las clases mezcladas, él había visto como la chica y kuon no trabajaban juntos, cosa que lo intrigo mucho, tomando en cuenta que la nueva personalidad de su sobrino era todo un sol

-¿que te sucede?, ¿Por qué no estas trabajando con tsuruga-kun?-

-es que el ¡me odia sin razón alguno!-siseo la chica llena de ira

-él norm**a**lmente es todo un sol-reitero tratando de convencerse a si mismo, ya que hablando del verdadero temperamento de el chico era….un niño mimado, idiota, insolente, molesto, manipulador, play boy… y una extensa lista que ni valía la pena recordar

-¡pero me odia sin motivo!-chillo mas que molesta-me odio desde la primera vez que nos conocimos-declaro mientras fulminaba al chico con la mirada, cosa que le causo gracia a ryuu

-¿Qué paso cuando se conocieron?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad por saber que podía haberle causado tal enojo al chico

-le dije que había empezado a cantar por odio a un chico-susurro con voz apagada sorprendiendo a ryuu-pero no es cierto, lo que pasa es que estaba enojada y conteste por que si pero yo ¡realmente amo la música!-declaro con nerviosismo ya que no sabia que reacción podría tener su tutor al oír esto

-_ella es hija de masa-chan, es obvio que ama la música pero…. ¿que le pudo haber pasado para que se llenara de odio?-_pensó algo preocupado ya que le gustara o no, había visto a esa chica cuando era una pequeñita, además de que había acompañado a masahiro a espiarla mientras iba creciendo-¿Qué te paso kyoko-chan? ¿Puedo llamarte así?-declaro con una mirada tan preocupada que kyoko no pudo evitar hablar de lo sucedido

-claro que si Ryuu-sensei-le dijo con una dulce mirada

-no, solo Ryuu-le dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo cariñosamente

-esta bien Ryuu-dijo para después contarle todo lo sucedido con sho, al igual que lo haría con Ren en el futuro…

-ya veo…-le dijo con un frio tono que irradiaba algo de molestia, pero se calmo y le toco el hombro kyoko-puedes contar conmigo para todo, me declaro tu estricto tío-le dijo con mucha confianza

-ok-respondió un poco sorprendida

Luego de esto kyoko y ryuu se hicieron mas cercanos, siendo ya casi como familia, cosa que ya eran de manera imaginaria hasta el punto que kyoko le contaba todo a ryuu.

/fin del flash back/

-gracias ryu, pero revisa la canción de mouko-san-respondió con una destellante sonrisa

El maestro tomo la canción y analizo parte por parte, notando que efectivamente la chica no había prestado atención ni a una de sus clases. Si no mal recordaba había hecho una buena canción en el 1er proyecto, al menos para los estándares de una novata cosa que no cubría su actual canción

-lo lamento kotonami-san, pero tu música va en total desacuerdo con el tipo de letra, la letra es terrible… me temo que de no ser por el 1er verso nada es aceptable, así que te recomiendo que estudies lo que ya vimos para evita cometer estos errores que supuestamente aprendieron a evitar en la 1ra clase-bramo muy molesto ryuu no podía creer que semejante atrocidad pudiese si quiera considerarse canción

Por su parte, la chica estaba que hervía de la rabia, se sentía frustrada y molesta… había ido a que el profesor le diera el visto nuevo a su hit y la había destrozado. Porque ella sabia que la canción era maravillosa y lo iba a comprobar

-kyoko, toca la canción y yo la canto-declaro desafiando al profesor que solo la miro expectante

Kyoko solo la miro dudosa, ya que sabía que kanae odiaba desafiar a un maestro.

Y empezó la canción…

La canción en primer lugar sonaba horrible la música y la letra dejaba mucho que desear, era demasiado repetitiva y vacía… tanto que kanae lo noto

-lo ves, es un asco-declaro y volvió a su pápelo con molestia

-perdón ryuu-le dijo con un poco de nerviosismo la chica, ya que misteriosamente tenía un aura parecida a la de Ren cuando se enojaba

-no te preocupes kyoko-le dijo volteando para verla con una dulce mirada

Luego de esto volvieron a su apartamento en silencio esperando la próxima clase de Ryuu. Al día siguiente fueron a su clase de composición, en cuanto entro miro su salón, que era un salón especial que era algo así como un auditorio universitario, la clase inicio cosa que kanae espero con ansias, ya estaba tan desesperada que presto atención a la clase, notando que kyoko era la favorita del profesor

Ryu era el maestro mas estricto de toda la escuela, eso era un hecho reconocido en toda la academia, en ambas empresas era temido; pero aun así kyoko era la favorita del maestro ¿Por qué?

La respuesta le llego de golpe al ver como kyoko, sentada al lado de Ren participaba siempre, demostrando su infinito amor a la música, su pasión por la composición, algo que nunca sentiría

Pero también noto que nadie mas prestaba atención a la clase, noto como cada quien estaba en su mundo sin prestar atención. En cuanto la clase término vio como Ren y kyoko se enfrascaban en una platica totalmente indiferentes al mundo causando que sonriera, pero lo que le importaba realmente era hablar con yumi

-ne yumi-llamo un poco impaciente la chica-¿sabes por qué nadie le presta atención a la clase?-cuestiono a sabiendas de que ella misma tenia la respuesta

-por que a nadie le interesa componer, total, siempre hay algún compositor que vende sus canciones-declaro con un tono aburrido abriéndole los ojos a kanae, siempre habría alguien que vendería sus canciones

Luego de esto volvieron a clases retomando las clases de manera normal, haciéndole caso omiso a ryuu, hartando al profesor que era muy paciente con esos chicos, ya que eran lo mejor y eran por que muy pronto otros chicos los suplantarían y eso corría por su cuenta

-¡LARGO A TODOS, SOLO SE PUEDEN QUEDAR A LOS QUE LES INTERESA MI MATERIA Y ATENGANSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-grito molesto, sorprendiendo a los alumnos que lo pensaron 2 segundos para después salir

Ryuu miro como el salón se vaciaba, notando que solo sus 2 estrellas se habían quedado en clase. Causándole una sonrisa al ver como los 2 chicos se encontraban intercambiando apuntes

-mi materia no es muy popular-declaro con una voz algo apagada y a la vez… tenebrosa

-no saben lo que se pierden-dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa

Ryuu solo sonrió y continúo con su clase como si nada mientras tanto, en la zona de LME se encontraba todo el mejor grupo disfrutando del día, haciendo que lory se molestara y fuera a ver a su hijo, notando como seguía dando su clase

- chicos, voy a secuestrar a su maestro un rato-declaro el hombre con un tono evidentemente molesto

-claro-respondieron a uní-solo con una sonrisa viendo como los 2 hombres se marchaban lejos

-¿se puede saber porque mi mejor grupo de 1ro esta afuera?-pregunto molesto, ya que sospechaba el por que

-se niegan a prestar atención, así que los corrí- declaro con una radiante sonrisa

-si son tan incapaces lo mejor es reprobarlos- declaro con una mirada totalmente seria

-no, nosotros buscamos sacar músicos de calidad, no una sola banda como en akatori-declaro con orgullo en mas joven-ellos van a aprender la lección, y si no lo hacen no se podrán graduar

-así que estas apostando todo en su manera de ser-declaro con un tono que inclusive espantaba a kuu

Ambos hombres volvieron al aula de clases, encontrando a las 2 estrellas de ryuu tocando melodías. Los mayores los vieron con cariño; la química entre ellos era demasiado notoria como para no darse cuenta

-se nota que son los hijos de kuu y masa-chan-declaro con una sonrisa infantil el estricto maestro, sacándole una sonrisa a su padre

-claro que si, son uno para el otro desde su nacimiento-declaro para después entrar al salón, interrumpiendo a los jóvenes con una sonrisa-ya acabo la clase, pueden irse-

-hasta luego-respondieron al mimo tiempo mientras salían platicando, y no de música precisamente

-¿vas a ir al baile tsuruga-san?-cuestiono la chica con una cálida sonrisa

-si-respondió deteniéndose para tomar la mano de la chica -¿irías al baile conmigo?-cuestiono dulcemente

-claro-respondió totalmente sonrojada sin comprender el por que

-¿vamos al centro comercial?-pregunto con una dulce sonrisa el chico sin soltar la mano de la chica

-de acuerdo-respondió sonrojada mientras Ren, muy a su pesar le soltaba la mano

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф FIN Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Mil gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les haya gustado el capi y por fa, review pliss**

**Sayonara! XD**


End file.
